A time for us
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Amu is now in her final year of high school and Ikuto has been gone for 5 years some things have changed, yet some have stayed the same... but when Ikuto comes back? What's gonna happen? - Prequel to 'So we meet again-
1. Prologue

**A time for us**

**A/N: ****Bold = READ (In the authors note of course!!) ** Hello you are reading the prequel to 'So we meet again'!! I promised that it would be out soon!! I am so happy that you are reading this!! I hope you like this!! Oh, and I should tell you this:** The flashback that I wrote in 'So we meet again won't be what it is going to be like in this story!! **You have been warned! Oh, and you remember that I said, **Dia was one of the only chara's left?** Well forget that! She is also gone in this!!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Amu's POV**

Five years.

That is the number of years that he has been gone.

It is also how long it has been since I graduated grade school.

I was 17 now and in my last year of high school and I single.

Some things have changed around here.

One: Tadase didn't tell me he loved me anymore.

It is because one day of my last year of middle school I told Tadase that I wasn't looking to be in a relationship right now. And he just told me 'I know that you won't love me the same way I love you, It's okay.' It made me cry cause I thought that he would hate me, but he didn't but our relationship wasn't to good for a couple of months, but I was going though a tough time. Now Tadase and I are still friends and we talk more.

Two: I found out that Nadeshiko was really Nagi. I was shocked of course and it was awkward a little bit but I grew to deal with it and now Nagi and I are even better friends.

Three: Rima & Nagi were now a couple. So were Yaya & Kairi and Utau & Kuukai. And I think that Tadase had a girlfriend I am not to sure. And me I am single.

Four: I was more... developed. My pink hair was now waist length and had a midnight blue streak going though it, I was taller than I was when I was 12 of course! I was almost as tall as Tadase is but I am still shorter than _him. _My chest was a lot bigger to if I may say so. (**A/N: **Sorry, I just had to add that lol!)

Five: I have been very...sad. I have been sad since my second year of middle school. My parents had no clue why, they even asked me if I wanted to get medical attention. I mean, can't I just be depressed in this house! I mean seriously! All of my friends beside Rima, Nagi and Utau know why. It's cause I missed _him. _

Six: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all gone. So was Kusukusu, Temari, Rhythm, and the other's. The only ones that remained were mushashi and Pepe-chan.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, this is just a recap of things! I hope you enjoyed this! WAIT! I just noticed something! This is my 8th fanfiction!! OMG! lol!! So Review please! And the next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Yo Amu

**A time for us**

**A/N: Hello!! Nice to see you! This is th first chapter! YAY!! I hope you enjoy!! **

* * *

_Recap: Six: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all gone. So was Kusukusu, Temari, Rhythm, and the other's. The only ones that remained were mushashi and Pepe-chan._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Yo Amu.**

**Amu's POV**

I was at the royal garden sitting in my old seat.

Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya and Kairi were with me.

We were aloud to be in the royal garden, well cause it was so big one and the current guardians were Ami and some other kids and they weren't even there today.

"It's boring..." I said, frowning.

"Hey, everyone!" Kuukai said, rushing into the royal garden.

"Hey, kuukai! What's up?" I said, as cheerful as could.

"Me and Utau got a surprise for you Hinamori!" Kuukai said, pointing at me.

Then Utau walked in.

Did I mention that Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, and Kuukai were my best friends? I didn't oh well I just did.

"Surprise? What is it?" I said, sitting up straight.

"Lets just say you will love us for it." Utau said, standing at the door holding something outside.

'What is she holding?' I thought, looking at everyone beside's me.

Tadase, Kairi and Yaya were also confused but Rima and Nagi knew what was going on.

"Come in." Kuukai said, sighing.

Utau pulled the person in.

It was _Him._

_Him _being Ikuto.

"Yo Amu." He said, smirking at me.

"I...ku...to?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

Was he really here.

I got up.

"Amu?" Rima said, getting confused.

I didn't get any of my things I just ran out of the royal garden.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was standing outside of the 'royal' garden with Utau holding my hand but there was a difference. Utau was inside.

I remember the conversation I had with Utau and Kuukai on the way to this place.

_"Hey, so where are you guys taking me?" I asked, wanting to go see my little strawberry._

_"We are going to go see Amu." Kuukai said, answering my question. _

_"Oh, Ikuto when you see her don't be to shocked..." _

What did Utau mean by that, 'When you see here don't be to shocked...'

Did something happen to Amu?

"Lets just say you will love us for it." Utau said, Interrupting my thoughts.

And why is Utau going to be loved, Oh I know why.

It was silent for a couple of seconds but Kuukai stopped the silence from dragging on.

"Come in."

Utau pulled me in and pulled my hand back.

I walked in myself.

Amu saw me and her eyes went wide.

I think I had the same reaction.

She was even more beautiful than five years ago.

Her hair was longer than it was five years ago, I saw a couple of midnight blue streaks in her hair, her face lost it's roundness and her chest, it was a lot larger. And her eyes, they were still the same beautiful honey-golden orbs that she had five years ago.

I decided to talk.

"Yo Amu."I said, feeling my self smirk.

"I...ku...to?" She said, probably not believing I was there.

I just smirked at her.

She got up and ran away.

'Heh she never changes does she?' I thought, shacking my head.

"Ikuto, aren't you going to go after her?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, I am, giving her a head start." I said, running my hands though my hair.

"Later." I said, about a minute later,

I walked away from them.

**Rima's POV**

I looked at Utau and smiled.

Ikuto just went after Amu.

"Utau, I told you that would happen." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever..." Utau said, acting smug.

"Rima-chan, I am the one who told you that." Nagihiko said, smiling at me.

"Shut up you cross-dresser!!" I said, turning away from him.

"Oh, Rima-chan! That isn't a thing you should tell you boy friend." He said, smirking at me.

I just ignored them.

"So Rima we're going now?" Utau said, looking like she was enjoying our fight.

"Huh? What are are you talking about Utau-chan?" Yaya said, cocking her head to the side.

"We are going to go and see what Amu and Ikuto do."

* * *

**Listening to: **My life would suck without you the glee cover.

**A/N: **And that is it for this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! I left it on a cliff hanger! Oh and please go and read my story 'Music Mayhem'! I am editing all of the chapters! And I wan to know if it is good or not!!! Thank you! Until next time!

--Usuilove21 :3


	3. Chapter 2: BAKA!

**A time for us**

**A/N: _ Mama just killed a man stuck a gun up to his head pulled my trigger now he's dead _**Hi! I am hyper!! (Ikuto: What's New.. yuki: shut up!! lol!) Enjoy!! R&R!!!If you were wondering what song I used it is **Bohemian Rhapsody **by queen! It is so fun to sing with my older sister!!

I want to thank **karent79 **(Love ya hun! lol!!) and **Fluffy-Keeki! **You Favorited this story!!

**_****FoRbIdDiN_fRuIt****_: **Lol! thanks faith-y!

**Himeka Tsukiyomi** : hehe thank you! I update fast!

**karent79****:** Yes, Karen I know you hate me :(! lol! I know you are kidding too! I know that you are getting impatient i am sorry! hehe I really like that you read my stories!

* * *

_Recap: "We are going to go and see what Amu anbd Ikuto do."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: BAKA!**

**Amu's POV**

'Idiot! Why did you run!' I thought, to myself.

I ran all the way to the park where I found Ikuto playing violin in the past.

'I am so happy to see him... But I am angry at the same time...' I thought, putting my hands over my eyes.

I stayed like that for a couple of minutes felling tears roll down my cheeks.

"Amu." I heard a voice say, interrupting my thoughts.

**Ikuto's POV**

I left the royal garden and I followed Amu.

I didn't see her but I know where she would be.

A couple of minutes passed by cause I was walking.

'I might as well give her sometime to think.'

I was at the park but I wasn't at the spot.

I walked for a couple of minutes until I finally saw amu.

Her hands were covering her eyes.

'Is... she crying?'

**Rima's POV**

We were following Ikuto on his way to where ever Amu was but he was walking to slow so that meant that all of us had to go slower.

Yes, all of us.

It was Myself, Utau, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Tadase, Kairi and Yaya.

I don't know why we let Yaya come with us, she is way to loud to my liking.

'How long is this going to take?' I thought, getting mad.

'You would think he would go faster...' I thought, clenching my fist.

We followed Ikuto from a distance for a little while longer and he went into a park.

'Now why is he going into a park?' I thought, getting even more annoyed.

Nagi could see that I was getting annoyed and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is okay, Rima I am getting pretty annoyed to." He said, whispering in my ear.

I turned my head at him and he did look pretty annoyed.

That was a first that I have seen for Nagi.

Then we saw Amu with her hands covering her eyes.

We all hid behind a bush and watched them.

**Normal POV**

"Amu..." Ikuto said, coming to Amu.

Amu just shook her head.

"What?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Aw, Amu-_koi_!! Don't be sad!" Ikuto said, poking her face.

"I-I know that!" She said, stuttering.

"Do you, do you _Amu?_" He said, teasing her.

"Ikuto..." She said, standing up.

Ikuto just looked at her.

Amu then tackled Ikuto and they fell on the grass.

Ikuto was shocked so were everyone else.

"BAKA!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto was still shocked as Amu was on-top of him.

"You left for five years! Do you know how much I missed you?!" She said, loudly.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked, putting his hand on the side of Amu's face.

"Ikuto..." She said, looking at him solemnly.

"I have a question for you Amu. Who won the bet?"

"You..." She said, quiet enought for Ikuto not to hear.

"Huh? Who did?" Ikuto said, smirking.

"You did..." She said, making Ikuto smirk grow even larger.

"What?"

"YOU DID!" Amu yelled, blushing.

Back to Rima (still normal POV)

"What bet?" Tadase said, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't know..." Rima said.

Back to Amu and Ikuto

"See I told you that you would fall in love with me." Ikuto said, smugly.

"Shut up!" Amu said, Blushing.

"So Amu, I see that you stopped dirking milk."

"Huh? What do you mean-" Amu said, cutting herself off.

"PERVERT!!" Amu said, realizing that she was still sitting on top of Ikuto.

"Heh, says the perverted kid."

"Shut up, you over sized cat!"

Ikuto just laughed at this.

Amu got off of Ikuto and she was sitting on the ground.

"Aw Amu-koi! Don't be so mean!" Ikuto said, getting closer to amu.

"K-koi?" Amu said, backing up.

Ikuto just smirked at her.

Ikuto was fast than Amu so he got close to her pretty quick.

When he got close to Amu she froze.

_'Wh-What is he doing?!' _She thought.

Ikuto leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **You all must hate me for always ending on cliff hangers... I don't know how else to end sorry! I have homework to do so I had to rush though this and I have a headache... Until next time i love you all

--Usuilove21


	4. Chapter 3: Kiss

**A time for us.**

**A/N: **_When you walk away you don't hear me say "Please oh baby don't go." _Hello everyone. I feel sick, so I don't know how good I can focus on this chapter. I can't even focus on the fanfiction I am reading :O but i am watching Fullmetal Alchemist: brotherhood and bleach which are my favorite shonen animes (^_^) but it is making my evil side show up muhahaha!!

* * *

I thank **animelove123, Eia Yukino, Fluffy-Keeki, and karent79 **for adding this to your favorites!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kiss.**

**Amu's POV**

He was kissing me.

I was shocked.

'His lips are so soft... Wait! What am I thinking?!' I thought, freaking out in my mind.

But... it was the truth...

The kiss itself was well... amazing.

It was a soft, gentle and simple kiss.

I was still shocked but I closed my eyes anyway.

**Rima's POV**

......

He is dead.

He is kissing Amu...

I looked over to Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kuukai, and Utau on the left side of me.

Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi's eyes were basicly popping out of their sockets and they were blushing to.

Utau and Kuukai were slightly blushing to.

I turned my head to the right and saw Nagi glaring into thin air.

Nagi looked at me and smirked.

"At least they are together finally..." I whispered to Nagihiko.

"Yeah, finally." He said, smiling at me.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto finally ended the kiss.

I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto putting my chin in his hands.

He just looked me in the eye and smirked.

I was speechless.

I was just breathing looking at Ikuto who was looking at me.

We were just having a stare off.

He won, I had to look away I felt myself blush even more.

"Well later." Ikuto said, standing up.

"Huh?" I said, breaking out of the small trace I was in from looking in his eyes.

"Keep your balcony door unlocked." He said, walking away.

"Nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko!!" I yelled, telling the truth.

He just chuckled at my reaction.

"Your calling me the pervert when you are the real pervert, you perverted kid." He said, looking back.

"Y-YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"Sure. You should believe that, you know you love me."

"S-Shut up!" I yelled at him.

**Normal POV**

_'They never change do they?' _Rima and Nagi thought, sweat-dropping.

**Amu's POV**

**"Later Ikuto." I said, smiling at him. **

**"Later_, Amu-koi._"**

**"K-Koi?!"**

He just laughed and walked away.

"Jeez, that stupid cat..." I said, smugly.

'I guess things haven't changed a lot.' I thought, giggling out in the open.

I looked down to see if I had my bag with me.

"Oh, yeah I left it in the royal garden." I said, heading back to the royal garden.

**Normal POV**

"RUN! Amu is going back to the royal garden!" Utau whisper-yelled (**A/N: **XD Oxymoron!)

"Yeah, move Rima-tan!" Yaya said, to rima.

"SHH!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They managed to get to the royal garden before Amu did and they had two minutes to spare.

Nagi gave everyone some tea to make it look like they were really there the whole time.

"Hey guys." Amu said, walking into the royal garden.

Amu was walking like she was in her own little world.

"Hm, why are you so happy? And where is my brother?" Utau asked, pressing her hands together.

"I-I don't know" Amu said, blushing even though she was telling the truth.

"Oh, and why are you blushing?" Rima asked, doing the same thing as Utau.

"I-I am not! And why are you bombarding me with questions?" Amu said, being the one to ask the questions.

"Because we can." Utau and Rima said, in unison.

Nagi, and tadase sweat-dropped at this.

"Well, I am just here to get the bag I forgot and I am going home. I will see you tomorrow." Amu said, getting her bag.

When Amu was at the entrance(/exit) of the royal garden, Utau called: "Have a nice night _Amu_." Laughing.

Amu was just confused.

She walked home in a daze.

She was in her own little world.

She got home finally.

"Oh, Amu-chan your back! Aren't you home a bit early?" Her mother said, cleaning the house.

"Ah, I think I am home at a good time." She said, still in her daze.

Her mom was confused.

"Amu-chan, why are you in a daze." She said, breaking Amu's daze.

"What, who said I was in a daze?" She said, going to the stairs.

"Okay..."

Amu got to her room and went to her bed and got her IPod.

"Oh I love this song..." Amu said, taking a breath of air.

_(_**_The song is 'the only exception' by Paramore, i think it fits with this story. And just pretend that they would know it!) _**

_When I was younger i saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. he broke his own heart and i watched as he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing o f love if it does not exist._

___But darling you are the only exception- _

"You have a good voice _Amu_."

"WAH!" Amu said, jumping from her spot on her bed.

"I-Ikuto! Your here already?" Amu said, sitting back onto her bed.

"Yep. So do you want to get _caught up_" Ikuto said, walking to amu with his usual smirk on his face.

"P-Pervert!" Amu said, hearing it the wrong way.

"Heh, I wasn't saying anything perverted you perverted kid."

"Shut up, and I am not a kid! I am 17 years old!"

"Yeah, but I am 22 so you are still younger than me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how have these five years been on you Ikuto?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey. and that was the third chapter and I have an **important message** to tell you all: **The next chapter won't be out until next week! **I am probably going to get grounded for not doing the right amount of homework... My parents are way to strict! Please forgive me!

--Usuilove21


	5. Chapter 4: Pervert!

**A time for us.**

**A/N: **_But she's touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, let me go ~ _Hello, I managed to get my self un grounded! Yay! So this is the 4th chapter! But my finger's feel numb so it is going to be hard to write... Enjoy! It is really fun to listen to music with my older cousin, he has all rap and hip hop lol! **WARNING: I MIGHT GET SUPER RANDOM THIS CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW!! **

* * *

I thank: **amuxjoker23, animelove123, Ayu4u, Eia Yukino, Fluffy-Keeki, karent79, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, SadKitten, and SparklingDiamondz **You Favorited this story! I love you for that ^_^

* * *

Reviewers: **Hitomi**- I liked that part too!

**GakuenAliceGRL - **Who doesn't love AMUTO moment's! (Gakuen Alice rocks BTW!) and; You will find out some what in this chapter! hehe!

**kouhaixsempai** - OMG! Thank you so much! (I love your fanfictions!!) And Well i update fast so don't worry!!

**Eia Yukino** - Hehe! Why thank you yukino-san! Ah the tension I am sorry for that!

**Ayu4u** - Thank you *Bows* I update fast! Don't worry!! Hehe!!

**ikutolover5** - Hehe i like both of those parts to! Hehe!! As I said, I upload fast!

* * *

_Recap - "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how have these past five years been on you Ikuto?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Pervert! **

**Amu's POV**

"Hm, the past couple of years... Well I met this really cute girl." Ikuto said, smirking at me.

"Oh I see..." I said, disappointed. WAIT! Why am I disappointed!

"Oh, is someone jealous?" He said, Leaning in next to me.

"N-NO! Why would I be jealous?" I said, turning my head.

"Oh, I can think of some reason's. And you don't have to worry." He said, laying down on **my** bed.

"And what reason's are they? And why shouldn't I worry?" I said, getting into the conversation.

"Someone is getting interested... To many reason's. And you don't have to worry because to cute - I should say beautiful - girl, is you _Amu_." He said, putting a hand on my cheek.

I felt myself turn red. I don't know how red but I know that I went red... He just chuckled at my reaction and went back to laying down on my bed.

"S-S-Seriously, what happened these past five years?" I said, trying to change the subject and laying down next to him.

"Long story short, I went all around Europe and the U.S.A and I managed to find my father." He said, closing his eyes.

"I just got back today also." He said, yawning.

"Wow... Shouldn't you be spending time with your family?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to leave already?" He said, opening his eyes and pouting at me.

'So... cute... WHAT AM I THINKING!'

"N-no..." I said, looking the other way.

"So, my little amu-_chan _doesn't want me to leave?" He said, elavating my head up with his index finger.

"S-shut up." I said, blushing harder.

"Heh, so what have you been doing these past five years strawberry?" He said, asking me the same question I asked him

"S-strawberry? Hm, Well nothing much. Long story short, I lost my chara's, I told Tadase I only wanted to be friends, And um yeah." I said, doing what he did.

"Hm, well I can tell you this, you like the color black..." He said, looking around my room.

He was right. My whole room was now all black with some blue and pink paint splotches around it. My bed was bigger also, the bed spread was... you guessed it, black. What, I got really sad after Ikuto and my chara's left me. But I wasn't an emo just Gothic.

"Yeah, and?" I said, looking at him.

"And, I can see the changes in your self. Like your boobs for example." Ikuto said, smirking at me.

"P-Pervert!" I said, blushing.

"Heh, and I see you dyed some of you hair blue." He said, smirking at me.

"M-maybe..." I said, stuttering.

'Why am I stuttering?'

"So why did you dye it blue-" He said, getting cut off.

"Amu-chan! DINNER!" My mom called.

"Oh, I am going to get my food and come up here, I have homework to do anyways..." I said, getting up.

"Hurry back."

I didn't respond I just left closing my door fast.

'Man, that pervert.'

"Hey can I eat up in my room I have homework to do." I said, when I came down stairs.

"Yeah go ahead Amu-chan!" My mom said, handing me a bowl with ramen in it. (**A/N: **I couldn't think of anything else... cookies are good...)

I went back to my room and closed the door.

"Hey, want some?" I said, coming into the room.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He said, standing up next to me.

"Ramen."

"Oh, I don't really care about ramen, but you could just ask Utau whenever you next see her."

"Or Kuukai."

"Yeah, so you have homework to do."

"Yeah I am in my last year of high school, I don't skip unlike somebody did. And it is math..." I said, going to my desk.

"Let me see it." He said, taking my homework.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Nope, I'll do it for you." He said, grabbing the pen out of my hand.

"I have to do it. It is advanced."

"Done." He said, after five minutes of writing.

"Your good at math since when?" I said, looking at the paper.

"Don't know, I am older than you remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey can I stay here tonight?" He said, picking me up.

"Why don't you have your own house? And put me down!"

"Yeah, but I want to stay with you."

"Uh, fine. But I have to go get changed put me down."

"I could always change you, you know."

"P-pervert! I can change my self."

"Fine." He said, _sighing? _And putting myself.

Did I just hear him sigh?

Nah, I bet I was hearing things...

"I'll be back in a second." I said, going into my bathroom.

I have to take a bath... How do I do that with Ikuto here?

"Hey Ikuto-" I said, popping my head out into my room.

"WAH!" He was holding my bra.

"What is wrong with you? You pervert."

"Aw, you aren't going to come out. So my strawberry wears strawberry patterned bra's?" He said, putting my bra down.

"Shut up! I am taking a shower. Go away!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him and closing my bathroom door and locking it.

"You really are child-ish."

I ignored him and started to take a shower.

I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

I was out of the shower and I realized I didn't bring my clothes with me.

"Damn it."

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, I really am evil. I think that the next chapter might get perverted I don't know... wow this only took me about an hour and a half to write! That is an achievement! _She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find Forgotten the taste and smell Of the world that she's left behind _ **WATCH THIS VIDEO IT IS TADAMUTO**: http://www(dot)youtube(Dot)com/watch?v=BP-M1ww4650 (But amuto all in all!) you know to replace the (dot)'s with . The next chapter will be out soon! Later! I love you!

--Usuilove21


	6. Chapter 5: You damn cat

**A time for us.**

**A/N: **_Hey, soul sister. Hey that mister, mister on the radio~ _Hello! Wow this is the fifth chapter! I am really like the song 'Smooth criminal' By Michael Jackson, it is so awesome! 8D like I said in the last chapter this chapter might be a little perverted... and my dark side might come up a little... You have been warned! smoothies are gooood!!

* * *

I thank: **amuxjoker23, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, Cg2_nenetwin, Eia Yukino, Fluffy-Keeki, karent79, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, SadKitten, and SparklingDiamondz! **

_Review corner:_

**Cg2_nenetwin**_: _Hehe! You guys always make me laugh with your reviews! I still update fast!

**Ikutolover5:** Why thank you! I didn't think it was genius! So I thank you! But it was pretty funny! I like it to! Well i am glad you love it! :)

**GakuenAliceGRL** - Tadamuto is the name of the love triangle of tadase, Amu, and Ikuto. Tad = tadase, Amu = well Amu, and the To is ikuto! (Zero X Ikuto is pointless...)

* * *

_Recap: __I was out of the shower and I realized I didn't bring my clothes with me._

_"Damn it."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: You damn cat. **

**Amu's POV**

"Of all the times to leave my clothes in my room..." I murmured, to my self.

"Ikuto..." I said, popping my head out of the bathroom.

"Yes, strawberry." Ikuto said, reading something.

"Um, first what are you reading. And two can you hand me my clothes." I said, eying what he was reading.

"Not telling. And no." He said, looking at me.

"So _Amu_ Who is it that is 'Dreamy'? He said, looking up at me.

Then it hit me.

He was reading the stupid journal that my therapist made me write.

Yeah, I had a therapist, but my parents wanted me to because I was getting depressed and I guess they wanted to get me help before I started cutting my wrist's or hung myself or something like that.

"Why are you reading _That?" _I said, with venom coating my voice.

"So my little Amu has a dairy?"

"NO! It is called a journal, and my stupid therapist made my write it! Now put it down." I said, still in the bathroom.

"Hm, you had a therapist? And You'll just have to come and get it from me." He said, holding it far away from me when he saw my arm come out of the door.

"I really hate you." I said, glaring at him.

"So your naked _Amu, _Why not come out." (**A/N: **This is probably the perverted part... But it won't be **that **perverted just minor so don't worry if it is! I'm not saying anything... **)**

"Not in a million years." I said, bluntly. Yet I felt my self blush.

"Then you aren't getting your journal back."

"Aw, screw you, you stupid cat!" I said, getting another towel since my robe was out there to.

I walked out of my bathroom in only a red towel.

Did I mention the towel was sorta short.

It only covered a part of my thighs.

When I walked out Ikuto's eyes went wide. I snickered at this.

"Oh, so you decided to come out." He said, composing himself.

"J-Just to get my clothes." I said, losing MY composer.

'Damn it, why am **I **the one stuttering?'

"But _Amu." _Ikuto said, pulling me into a hug.

I was in only a **towel**, **Ikuto **was hugging me, I was **naked **under the **small **towel.

**He **is **22**, **I **am **17**. He can't do anything to me... would be a crime, wouldn't it? Like couldn't he be accused for sexual assaulting a minor.

OH GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING!

"What are you thinking about, _Amu." _He said, tightening the hug.

"N-Nothing! N-Now l-let me g-go!" I said, struggling against his tight grip.

"fine but let me warn you you let go of your towel, and I am the reason it is still up." He said, letting go of me.

"WAH!" I said, trying to hold the towel back up.

He was right the towel was falling down, but I managed to get it up fast.

"I saw your but." (**A/N: **I don't want to curse! I am a 12 year old who doesn't curse! And damn isn't really a curse word so... Just imagine the curse words... sorry. Why am I apologizing... lol!)

"S-Shut up you damn perverted cat!"

"Heh, someone is shy."

"I-I said, Shut up!"

I grabbed th journal out of his hands.

"Aw, Amu-koi your no fun."

He looks curious about something.

"What are you curious about? Is it the therapy thing?"

"Maybe."

"Well Ikuto, I will change first and then I will tell you." I said, grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom.

"Aw you know you are welcomed to change in front of me."

"P-pervert, like I would ever do that!" I said, locking the door.

I dressed fast and I came out of the bathroom.

I was wearing a pink tank top and black short-shorts nothing really unusual right.

But Ikuto went wide-eyed when I came out.

"W-What is it?" I said, stuttering.

"Nothing, amu. It's just your so pretty." He said, looking away.

Was he... blushing?!

"Oh, is little Iku-tan blushing." I said, putting a finger on my chin.

"Haha. And I am not blushing I just looked away." He said, looking at me.

"Oh, so now you are making up excuses _Iku-tan." _I said, turning the tables.

"Hm, I don't care if you call me Iku-tan, _Amu-tan." _He said, walking over to me.

"W-What are you doing."

He picked me up once again, but only this time he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, and my but was in his face.

"P-Put me down!" I said, as he was walking.

"No, I am walking us to your bed."

"I can walk myself!"

"But I like to carry you. But you are a little heavy." He teased.

"Shut up! I am normal weight for a girl my age."

"Yeah, sure..."

We were laying down on my bed by then.

"So, how have these past five years been for you in detail _Amu_."

"Hm, let's see, After you left I got a little sad but then all of my chara's left me a couple of months after you left you left so I had no one left who _really _understood me. And I fell into a depression..."

"I had this stupid therapist who made me write in this journal and talked to me with this stupid little plush animal, it was very embarrassing!"

"Yeah, so why did your parents want you you to go into therapy?"

"I guess they thought that I would start cutting myself or I hung myself or just plain killed myself."

Ikuto just looked at me eyes wide.

"You wouldn't kill yourself right, amu?"

"Of course not Ikuto!"

By then my head was on his shoulder and his head was resting on my head.

"Good. When did you start going into therapy?"

'Why must he ask all the question's...'

"About two years ago, but I convinced my parents out of it, with the help of Rima and Utau of course!"

"Hm, that sucks... So you are best friends with Utau now aren't you?"

"You ask **a lot **of questions!"

"Yeah and? I need to know these things for my job."

"What job?"

"My job as your boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, and that was the 5th chapter. You all probably hate me... I left it on a cliff hanger again sorry! I read a spoiler for **Encore!!! **It is Kutau~!!! and possibly Amuto! I am not sure! ( go to mangafox if you want to see it!) The next chapter will be out later today... probably! I have science homework to do... Later! Soomthies are still good luv ya! I

--Usuilove21


	7. Chapter 6 : Boyfriend!

**A time for us.**

**A/N: **_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_ _And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo._Hello! This is the sixth chapter of 'A Time of us!' And Cobra starship rules! Adam Lambert is so pretty! And he is amazing! Enjoy this chapter!! and I have a spoiler but i don't know if you guys want to know it if you do go here: http://forums(dot)mangafox(dot)com/showthread(dot)php?t=147735

* * *

Reviews:

ikutolover5: hehe! Well, I think it is cute too!

GakuenAliceGRL : Yeah, I did! It was so cute! I hope amuto is in it! I went on a little rant on the mangafox forums... ( I am Yukilove21 if anyone wanted to know!)

* * *

_Recap: __"What job?"_

_"My job as your boyfriend."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: b-boyfriend!**

**Amu's POV**

"W-What! As m-my b-b-b" I couldn't say much I could tell I was blushing.

"Boyfriend, yep your my girlfriend. But I would say we were closer than that." He answered for me.

"W-wait! Ah, never-mind! (**A/N: **Good album!) I'm tired."

"Okay, then lets go to sleep, _Amu_."

"S-stop saying my name like that!"

"Nah, I won't, good night amu."

"Good night, _Ikuto._" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Wrong move.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was kissing Amu passionately, Amu was shocked at first but Amu closed her eyes and she kissed him back.

This shocked Ikuto.

"You just kissed me."

"W-Way to St-State the O-obvious!"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"A-Aren't w-we b-boyfriends and g-girlfriend n-now."

"Oh, so you accept it."

"No I don't"

"Yeah, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes!"

"HA! I win~"

"Yeah Ikuto the smug-ness can only last for so long..." Amu mumbled, but Ikuto heard her.

"Would you like to go to sleep now _amu_."

"Yes, I would."

They got under the covers of Amu's bed.

"Goodnight Amu."

"Hehe, Goodnight Ikuto."

Amu fell asleep first.

Ikuto hugged amu.

"Goodnight amu, I love you." He whispered.

"I... love you... Ikuto..."

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be out later today! Love you! Sorry that this chapter is short it is all worth it!!!

--Usuilove21


	8. Chapter 7: Are you really that stupid?

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_ So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. _Hello!! Nice to see ya! Shakes are yummy enjoy! Hm, does anyone elese like kukai X amu? I like it like a brother X sister relationship but I just read this cute kukai X amu fanfiction... AMUTO STILL FOREVER THOUGH!!

* * *

_Recap: __"Goodnight amu, I love you." He whispered._

_"I... love you... Ikuto..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Are you really that stupid?**

**Ikuto's POV**

'Did I just hear her correctly? She loves me? So she feel's the same way I do. She is such a dork... She will probably say that she never said that and that she would never say it in a million years. Heh, this is getting more and more fun...' I thought, drifting into a sleep.

**Amu's POV**

_"Come here Amu-Koi._" _Ikuto said, motioning for me to come over there._

_"What is it Ikuto?" I said, coming next to him._

_"I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it? Are you okay."_

_"I am just peachy." He said, with sarcasm coating his voice. _

_"You know you can tell me anything, right Ikuto?" _

_"Yeah, and that is why I am trying to tell you this." He took a pause. _

_"I love you Amu, marry me." _

_"Oh, Ikuto I lo-" _

I woke up.

'Damn, why did I have a dream like that?' I though, sitting up.

I looked around my room and saw that Ikuto was still sleeping.

'He still looks so innocent when he sleeps...'

I looked the other way to look at what time it was.

It was 6:00 am.

'I should get up now.'

I tried to get up but I was pulled back down to the bed.

Ikuto was holding me.

"Ugh! Ikuto, please let me go, I need to go to school."

He didn't respond or let me go.

"I didn't want to have to do this..."

I snuggled close to Ikuto and hugged him back.

"Ikuto-koi, please let me go~." I said, cutely.

He just held me tighter.

"Please, Ikuto-Koi~. I will be back later. And we can continue this after school~"

'What the hell did I just say!!' I thought, regretting what I just said.

"He mumbled and didn't let me go.

I sighed.

'I don't want to have to do this.'

I leaned in to Ikuto and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

That didn't work.

I went and kissed his forehead.

Nothing.

'Drastic times call for drastic measures.' I thought,

I went up to his lips and I gave him a kiss.

When I went to pull back his hand moved from my waist to my but and he started kissing me.

I was shocked.

Did he have this planed all along?!

'I really hate him...'

_'No you don't.'_

'Who are you?'

_'I am your conscience...'_

'Well, I do hate him.'

_'Your just arguing with yourself. I know what you **really** feel about Ikuto, but I guess you just can't realize it, later.' _

'Hey! Wait! What do you mean?'

_'You'll figure it out sooner or later.' _

I snapped out of it.

Ikuto was still holding onto my but.

I just looked at him.

He was... Sleeping?

How could he be asleep after all of that?

Hm, what will I find out sooner or later...

I grabbed Ikuto's hand that was on my but and I ripped it off.

He mumbled and turned around.

'Finally! I can get ready!'

I looked at the clock.

It was already 6:30!

Damn you Ikuto, He just wasted thirty minuets!

I ran around my room and grabbed my uniform.

I went into my bathroom to change into my uniform.

It was a simple black uniform. A long sleeved shirt and a skirt. Simple.

I went back into my room and looked at Ikuto.

He looked really peaceful.

I smiled.

I walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead.

I shocked myself and covered my mouth.

I grabbed my bad and went down stairs.

**On the way to school**

"Amu-chan!" I heard a voice.

It was Nagihiko and Rima.

"Hey guys how are you!" I was talking really happy... but why?

"Oh, what's up with you amu, why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Rima asked, with a smirk growing on her face.

"Can't a person just be happy Rima?" I asked, coming over to them.

"Well, yeah. It's just that you were all depressed a couple of days ago. Could it have something to do with the gift Utau, Kuukai, Nagi and I gave you?"

"You had something to do with him?"

"Yeah, we did. We just want you to be happy Amu." Nagi said, smiling at me.

"Well, I thank you guys but he is a pervert." I said, returning the smile.

"He did something perverted to you amu?" Rima said, I swore I saw a black aura behind her.

"Y-yes R-rima." I said, scared.

By then we were at out school.

"Amu, we will b talking about this after school."

"Y-yes Rima. I-I'll see you guys at lunch." I said, waving them goodbye.

"Bye, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said, going the other way with Rima.

Now to just survive the day...

**After school**

**I walked to the royal garden to meet up with Rima and Utau and we were going to a cafe because they wanted me to spill everything that happed.**

"Hey Utau, Rima." I said, walking in front of the royal garden.

"Hey Amu. So lets go to the cafe."

We walked in silence and then we finally got to the cafe.

I went to go get our orders.

A double chocolate chip frappuccino for myself, a strawberry and cream frappuccino for Rima and a Vanilla Bean frappuccino for Utau. (**A/N: **The double chocolate chip and vanilla bean frappuccino are the best thing ever made... All of those are from Starbucks! Yummy!~) I gave the cashier the money and went back to Rima and Utau to face my doom.

We sat at a small red booth away from the other people.

This cafe was a quiet place and it had red and black furniture inside of it.

"So Amu are you going to tell us or not." Utau said, blunt.

I sighed and Begun to tell them everything.

And by everything I mean everything besides the towel thing. I told them about my dream to.

"Do you guys know what the dream means?" I asked, confused about it.

"Amu, are you really that stupid?" Utau said, as blunt as ever.

Ouch. Way to be nice Utau...

"Huh? What do you mean? I get straight A's..." I said, cocking my head.

"Not that way amu." Rima said, resting her head in her hands.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Amu, in your dream Ikuto told you he loves you and he wanted to marry you, correct?" Rima said, putting her hand on my hand.

"Y-Yes."

"And you also said that right before you woke up you said 'I ikuto I lo-' am I right?" Rima said, looking at Utau really fast.

"Y-yes..."

"Amu the answer is simple. You love my brother."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I just gave you another reason to hate me! Yay! lol! Well this would of have been out earlier sorry! The next chapter will be out soon!

--Usuilove21


	9. Chapter 8: You can't deny it

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_ What a crime, such a beautiful crime That God would make a star as bright as I~_ Hello! Happy March 4th! This is the eighth chapter! I just got a new Ipod!! It is the ones that can take video!! It is blue!! I named it '**Wilson**'!! I am so sorry for not updating in forever!! Please forgive me~~ Well it seems like forever at least... This is writers blocks and my homeworks fault...enjoy~~

* * *

I thank **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Eia Yukino, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, and xXYoraXx** for adding this to your favorites list!!

* * *

_Reviews:__** GakuenAliceGRL**__ : _I sent you a friend request! And yes in my story she is!

**_kouhaixsempai _**: Thank you! yes she sure is! hehe~

**_Kairi12bell_**: Why thank you friend!!! Don't worry I will keep writing!!!

_**xXYoraX****x**_ : Thanks! hehe... True~

_**Ayu4u**_ : Thank you~~ I am updating as fast as I can!

_**karent79**_ : Hehe karen Same! Well then go on and read~~

**_AMUTOforever305_** : Thank you so much! It makes me very happy that you think it is amazing~

_**PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**_: Thank you I am glad you think it is cute!

_

* * *

Recap: "Amu the answer is simple. You love my brother."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: You can't deny it. **

**Amu's POV**

"W-W-What are you saying Utau!?" I said, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Amu you know that you do. You can't deny it anymore." Rima said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I-I am not denying a-anything!" I said, 'turning my head the other way around.

"Yes you are Amu. You love him." Utau said, smirking at me.

'Does that smirk run though their whole family?' I though, blinking.

"Amu you can tell us how you feel about him we are your best friends after all." Rima said, coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah Amu. We have all been best friends for six years now, we have told you these things too." Utau said, resting her head on her head.

"Fine..." I said, giving in.

"YAY!" Utau and Rima said, clapping their hands together.

'Do I love him? I mean he is a total pervert, but he can be sweet... I did really miss him badly when he was gone, I don't think I would tell him that... Oh wait I think I already did... So how do I **really** feel about Ikuto do I **love** him?' I thought, placing a hand over my eyes.

But I knew my answer.

"Amu, are you going to answer?" Rima said, bluntly.

"Yes I am." I said, taking a pause.

"I do love him." I said, with a smile on my face.

Utau and Rima were a little took back by this.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to tell us that you loved him so easily..." Rima said, sighing.

"And why are you sighing Rima?" Utau asked, with a smile on my face.

"Cause it took her so long to find out and who would've thought it would be so easy for her to tell us..." Rima said, also smiling at me.

"So are you going to tell him." Utau asked, shifting her glasses down.

Oh did I mention that Utau was wearing a disguise? I didn't? Well now I did. She was wearing a plain hat and sunglasses.

"I will tell him in time. But not right now..." I said, blushing.

"Okay but if you need a push we will help you Amu." Utau said, smiling at me.

"Hehe thanks Utau, Rima!"

**Later that day. **

"You know you didn't have to take me home, right guys?" I said, unlinking my arms from them.

They insisted they walked me home from the cafe...

"Can'e we just walk our best friend home!" Utau said, pouting at me.

"You are so cruel amu. If you didn't want to be seen with us you could of just said it in front of our faces." Rima said, with tears rimming her eyes.

"Okay Rima, I never said that. And you are fake crying." I said, putting my hand on her head.

"How did you know?"

"Rima and how long have I known you?"

"True..."

"Well bye guys I will see you tomorrow. Later!" I said, going into my house.

"I'm home." I said, closing the door behind me.

No response.

I walked into the front room and placed my bag on the love seat.

"Mom? Dad? Ami?" I said, out loud.

Still nothing.

"Where are you~~?" I said, going into my kitchen.

No one besides myself was in the kitchen.

I looked over at the fridge and saw a note.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Your father, sister and I are going over to your grandmothers for two-weeks and we didn't want to get involved into your studies sorry that we didn't tell you Amu-chan. And we are going to talk about something when I get back. You can find food in the fri\dge and there is also the money at the end of this note to help you. Bye Amu-chan. We love you._

_Your mama. _

_P.S: The money is to last you for the entire two weeks. And the left over money you can spend for yourself~~ :)_

There was 100 dollars (**A/N: **I don't know Japanese currency very good so I am using american money...).

Why did she give me so much money?

I could of just made myself something. I mean I still have some of the skills from su. But my cooking still wasn't do good... I'm glad she thought of the money...

I opened the fridge and I got a water bottle out of it.

I walked back into my front room and got my school bag.

I walked back upstairs to my room.

Ikuto wasn't in my room. No one was. I was all alone in my house.

I went to my bed and lied on it.

I heard something crunch slightly.

I was laying on a piece of paper.

It said:

_Amu-Koi, come to the park when you read this. _

_--Ikuto_

'Why did he have to write a letter couldn't he just have came and got me himself. And why did he have to leave anyways? W-Wait! What I wanted him to leave!' I thought, shaking my head. (**A/N: **_Itallics =_ conscience. Normal = Amu's thoughts)

_'No you didn't.' _That voice... My conscience... Just the person I **didn't** want to see or hear... you get it.

_'Oh you are so mean to me. Why must you be oh so mean!' _

'And what are you doing here?'

_'I'm your conscience, basically yourself. I am always here. Anyways back to the conversation at hand. You really did want Ikuto to be here when you got home.' _

'No I didn't. I didn't even want that pervert here last night.'

_'You so do. You love him. Even thought he may be a little perverted, he can be sweet to you. And no other guy has treated you like that. Face the truth Amu.' _

'I have faced the truth! And I know that but he is perverted most of the time! And I have to go meet Ikuto.'

_'Fine, go. But you will face the truth soon .' _

I didn't answer back I just got off of my bed and walked to my closet.

'I have to change out of this stupid uniform.' I thought, loosening the black tie I wore with my uniform. (**A/N: **I want a black tie... Seriously I do.)

I never mentioned how my uniform looked like did I? No? Well now I will.

My uniform was basically the same as the middle school and elementary school's uniform just bigger, well Rima still had to wear a size that middle schoolers wore but that is another story. Tsukasa-san actually let the high schoolers chose the colors that they wanted to wear. For the skirt it was blue, I don't know why I just wanted to have it blue... My tie was black and I wore a dress shirt and the type of one that the elementary and middle schoolers wore. I wore simple shoes. They were blue and black. And I wore my hair down but sometimes I still wore my hair in ponytails. I didn' really wear my X clips anymore just when I wanted to get my bangs out of my face.

I chose a pink long long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt and a black jacket and red and white long socks.

I took off my shirt and I was just in a bra and in a skirt. Then I noticed I was wearing the bra that Ikuto was holding yesterday. I felt myself blush.

"Ah! It's cold!!!" I said, rushing to put on my shirt and jacket.

I took off my skirt and put on the black skirt and put on the long red and white socks that reached up to my thighs.

I went to my desk and I got a small purse. I ran downstairs.

I put on my blue and black shoes.

I opened the door and I stepped out of my house.

I looked the door with my keys.

I looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain any second.

I ran off to Ikuto and my spot at the park.

'He hates rain, just like a cat. So I hope he didn't have to wait to long.' I thought, while running into the park.

The park was empty not really anyone was there just a couple of people walking the other way that I was going. They were looking at me like I was crazy or something. And some guys in a group were checking me out. Idiot's... I ran all the way to our secret spot where I heard a light sound playing. It was a violin.

I ran even faster than I was to our secret place.

I was finally there and I saw Ikuto playing his violin on the gazebo.

"Hey Ikuto."

* * *

**Eating:**** Chocolate pocky!!~~~ **

**A/N: **Okay, I haven't updated in oh so long. But I will get started on the next chapter right away! I hope you forgive me!!! Chocolate pocky is the best so is nutella~ late I love you all

--Usuilove21


	10. Chapter 9: A race?

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_ love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita. _Mou, hello everyone. This is the ninth chapter. Pocky is awesome! The song I used is Kimi wo mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite (It means I Protect You, I Love You). Did anyone notice that I changed my picture!! Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I thank **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Eia Yukino, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08 silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, and xXYoraXx** for adding this to your favorites list!!

* * *

_**amuto_4_ever_and_ever - **Why thank you! *bows* I am glad you like it~ Don't worry I will continue writing! It is the the only way I get myself calm and in a state of peace after all~~ (I hopw you know that this is you cause this was an anonymous review~ Mou *pokes face* get an account!)_

**GakuenAliceGRL**_ - Well you will find out~ My lips are sealed~~~~ _

* * *

_Recap: "Hey Ikuto."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: A race?**

**Amu's POV**

When I said that Ikuto stopped playing his violin.

"Hey Amu. It took you long enough. I thought you weren't going to come." Ikuto said, putting his violin to the side.

"Of course I was. Its just that your sister and Rima dragged me off to a cafe that we always go to. And I just got home." I said, walking up to him.

"Oh I see. It's Okay." He said, closing his violen case.

"Are you going to play it?" I asked, coming even closer to him.

"Don't know. Do you want me to. I will only if you sing." He said, putting a hand on top of my head.

"I do. But I will only sing if I get to request the song."

"Deal. So what song do you want to sing?" He asked, opening his violin case.

"Um, How about USO by SID?" I said, putting a finger on my lips.

"That song is not really a song to be played on the violin but okay." He said, as he started playing and I backed up a little bit from him.

(**A/N: **This is an amazing song! Listen to it while you read it: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GSJfUV4JoXA&feature=channel Uploaded by me! I love this song~~~~ )

**_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo _**  
**_Nee Kimi wa Oboeteimasu ka _**  
**_Yakusoku Chigiri Shoka no Kaze ga Tsutsumu _**  
**_Futari Yorisotta _**

**_Muri na Egao no Ura Nobita Kage wo Kakumau _**  
**_Dakara Kizukanu Furi _**  
**_Saisei wo Erabu _**  
**_Teeburu no Ue no Fufuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete _**  
**_Kuuhaku no Yoro mo Kuru Hazu no Nai Asa mo Zenbu Wakattetanda _**

**_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo _**  
**_Nee Kimi wa Wasureta no Deshou _**  
**_Yakusoku Chigiri Shoka no Kaze ni Kieta _**  
**_Futari Modorenai _**

**_Oto mo Iro mo Ondou mo - _**

I got cut off by a rain drop falling on my face but Ikuto kept on playing, so I will keep singing.

**_Hanbun ni Natta Kono Heya _**  
**_Kyou mo Chirakashite wa Yure Tsukare Nemuru _**

**_Jouzu ni Damashite ne Uso wa Kirai de Suki _**  
**_Kimi no Kotoba _**  
**_Imagoro ni Natta Kimichi wa Itami Hodo _**  
**_Dakara Bokura Sayonara _**

**_Itsu ka Mata ne to Te wo Furi Atta kedo _**  
**_Mou Au Koto wa Nai no Deshou _**  
**_Saigou no Uso wa Yasashii Uso _**  
**_Deshita Wasurenai _**

**_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo _**  
**_Nee Itsuka Omoidasu Deshou _**  
**_Hatasenakata Yakusoku wo Idaite _**  
**_Futari Arukidasu. _**

We finished the song.

By then it was pouring and I was standing next to Ikuto. How did I end up here? Did I just somehow get here without me noticing?

I looked up at Ikuto who was looking down at me.

'Has he gotten...taller?'

Then I saw that he was soaked head to toe. It was pouring. I couldn't really focus on the rain.

I saw that Ikuto was looking down at my chest.

I also looked down.

The jacket was soaking wet and it was clinging onto my skin. Meaning that the cloth was clinging to my boobs.

"YOU PERVERT!" I said, covering my chest.

Then I noticed that he was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants, no jacket.

"You must be freezing Ikuto. How long were you waiting for me?" I asked, moving my hands to my hips.

"Heh, is Amu-Koi worried about me?"

"Shut up and answer the damn question."

"Someone has gotten feisty... I have been waiting for you since you got out of school."

"You have been waiting for me for about four hours?!" I said, clenching my fists.

It was around 7:00 (**A/N: **I have no clue what time the school hours are in Japan...so I am using american ones...) at night. So it was dark and raining.

"Yeah." He said, walking to his violin case and opening it.

"Baka! You can get very sick out here in this weather!" I lectured him, I was standing next to him.

"Oh so you care if I get sick or not." He said, pulling me down onto his lap.

"M-Maybe..." I said, I felt myself blush.

He twisted my body the other way around so that my back was touching his chest.

He hugged me from behind.

"Amu..." He said, putting his head on the nape in my neck.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing!"

"Amu, lets go get out of this rain." He said, moving his head from the nape of my neck.

"Okay." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"Um, Ikuto. Let me go so we can go." I said, trying to stand up.

"Nope." He said, standing was holding me on his shoulder.

"P-put me d-down!" I said, as Ikuto walked away from where we were.

"No, I am walking to your house." Ikuto said, walking out of the park.

'Hm, thats strange. It usually took longer to get out of the park from where we were... Oh, he's running.' I thought,

"Hey, I can walk by myself!" I said, trashing against his back.

"You can but I am trying to get out of this rain. If I let you walk it would take forever to get your house." He said.

"Not true! I have become faster!" I said, pushing away from him.

"Oh, really so would you say that you are fast than me?" I could here him smirking.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Do you want to have a race?" He said, setting me down.

"You sound like Utau..." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well do you?"

"Yeah I'm game. What does the winner get though.?" I asked, coming next to him.

"The winner... get's whatever they want from the loser until tomorrow afternoon." He said, coming up with something on the spot.

"Okay, there is no way I am losing now!" I said.

It wasstill raining and we were about a block or so away from my house.

"Ready? Don't go!" Ikuto said. Of course I ran a couple of steps.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Yes. Okay, Ready. Go!" He said, and we both started running.

Ikuto and I were running in sync. And we were running fast in the rain too.

I could see my house in the clearing. Ikuto sped up so did I. Ikuto was fster tahn me.

'Damn it! I am not going to be his slave!' I thought, trying to run faster but Ikuto was already at the door to my house.

"Looks like I win, _Amu_."

* * *

**A/N: **The chapter is finally over~ WO! Oh this is Important!! I have uploaded a new story, well semi-new~ It is a re-write of **'Music Mayhem!' **it is called **'Music Mayhem: Re-write' **I would really like it if you read it!! Thank you, have a nice day~~ I love you all!

--Usuilove21


	11. Chapter 10: My cute little slave

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo. _Hallo!!(Hello in German... I think...)! This is the **10th **chapter Yay! * throws confetti* AH! Shugo chara encore was so cute!! Ahem. Happy 1 month anniversary me! Yes this is the one month anniversary of this fanfiction~~!! Yay!!

* * *

I thank **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Eia Yukino,ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08 silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, xXYoraXx, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this to your favorites list!!

* * *

**_PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS:_** Hehehehe... you got that right.... MUHAHAHA lol just kidding~ no i'm not...**_  
_**

* * *

_Recap: "Looks like I win, __Amu_."

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: My cute little slave.**

**Amu's POV**

I grimaced. I really didn't want to be his slave.

"Amu, are you going to go into your house or not?" Ikuto said, smugly.

"I am...." I mumbled.

"You can come in from the front door. My parents aren't home." I said, unlocking the door.

We both walked into my house. Ikuto closed the door and locked it behind me. I was getting a little scared.

"Okay. So shall we start, my cute little slave?" Ikuto said, coming over to me.

I was speechless. Did he just call me his cute little slave.

"Ikuto, if you do something perverted to me you are so dead." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"You can't call me just Ikuto, you have to call me one of the following: Ikuto-Koi or Iku-tan. You pick." He said, totally ignoring my question.

"Did you even hear me?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Yes I did. I didn't even think of doing anything perverted, you perverted kid. Now chose, my cute little slave." He said, smirking at me.

"I chose to call you Iku-tan then." I said, sighing.

"Okay, Come here." He said, holding out a hand.

I hesitated. But I took it.

"Come on, lets go up to your room."

We walked to my room in silence.

He let go of my hand once we got in the room. "Stay put," He told me breaking the silence. "I will be right back."

I sat down on my bed, not caring if I was soaking wet. Ikuto came back from my room. With only pants on if I may add.

"W-Why a-aren't you w-wearing a s-shirt?!" I said, blushing.

"I would get sick if I just left my wet shirt on. At least I left my pants on." He said, I noticed that he had a towel draped across his shoulders.

"Amu, you can go get changed now. I will wait here." Ikuto said, touching my face lightly.

"O-okay." I said, pulling away from his hand.

I went to my bathroom and I noticed that Ikuto placed his wet shirt on the floor.

I closed the door and I went to Ikuto's shirt. It was long and dark blue (**A/N: **Like the shirt he wore in episode 74 or 75 where he took the shower.). I had to pick it up. I wrung it out in the sink and I placed it in the sink.

I put that aside. I took off my wet top and wrung it out and placed it next to Ikuto's shirt. I did the same thing with my skirt and socks. Now I was only in a bra and panties.

"Hey, Amu. You ready yet-" Ikuto barged in.

He stopped when he saw me in only my strawberry bra and black panties. I felt myself blush.

"KYAA!" I said, covering my chest with both of my arms.

"Ah, sorry." Ikuto said, closing the door to the bathroom.

After the door was closed I pressed my back against the cold door which Ikuto just opened.

My hands were now on my face. The heat on my face wouldn't go away.

'Damn. Why did he have to open the door...' I thought, moving t the sink.

I turned on the sink and splashed my face with water.

**Ikuto's POV**

I opened the door to Amu's bathroom think that she would be done since I heard the sink go on and off.

"Hey, Amu aYou ready yet-" Then I saw hat she was only in a bra and panties. The bra was the one that I was holding the day before. And she was wearing black panties.

I felt my eyes go wide. She looked so cute and... innocent...

She blushed and said, "KYAA!" While covering her chest.

I left the bathroom when she yelled and I closed the door behind me.

I pressed my back too Amu's bathroom door.

I was still shirtless and I was still a little wet and cold but I felt heat rush to my face. Was I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, blushing?

She looked so cute. I mean, not because she was hardly wearing anything, it's just her eyes looked so cute and she has gotten more curvy... UGH! I really am a pervert...

'She is five years younger than me... WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE? Wait, isn't her birthday in a couple of days... I will have to get her something awesome.' I thought.

I moved from the door where I was standing at and went to Amu's bed.

'I'm cold...'

**Amu's POV**

I washed my face and I grabbed my clothes off of the floor. Yeah, I threw my clothes when Ikuto came in.

I on my pajama's. The pants went up to my ankles and they were blue my shirt was a normal shirt that was pink.

I went to my mirror. I had a light blush on my face still.

I ignored it and walked out of my bathroom. I saw Ikuto on siting on my bed when I came out. He looked like he was freezing.

"AH! Iku-tan," Why do I have to call him that? _'You enjoy it.' _'Shut up!' "are you okay!!" I said, running to him.

"Y...Yeah." He said, wiping his eyes.

He had a faint blush on his face. That isn't normal for Ikuto. I put my hand on his head.

"Your burning up! Come on lay down!" I said, re-moving my hand from his forehead.

"No, it is okay. I'm okay." Ikuto said, looking me in the eyes.

"No, you aren't. lay down. Please Iku-tan." I said, as cute as I could.

Ikuto's eyes went wide, and I think I saw the red on his face deepen. 'Is he blushing. Well he was but that was his cold's fault. But it got deeper...' I thought,

Ikuto obeyed me and laid down on my bed. I should go and get him some pajama's that my dad doesn't use anymore...

"I'll be right back." I said, raising a hand slightly.

"Don't leave, I am okay. I am just a little cold. Why do you think I am sick? I am not sick," He paused. "I think it is just your hand, they are very hot." He said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"B-But your blushing." I said, poking the blush on his face.

"I **am** blushing. I am blushing cause you are so damn cute."

* * *

**Watching: **Bleach.

**Time: **1:34 am (technically Sunday...)

**A/N: **Okay and that was the 10th chapter! Happy one month anniversary me~ And happy white day everyone!!! :3 I want a bunny.... this is 1,463 words. -Nya...

--Usuilove21


	12. Chapter 11: A slip of the tongue

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_ The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. _This is the 11th chapter Yay! I used the song vanilla twilight by owl city. it is a wonderful song!! Enjoy this chapter!! Amuto is in this of course!! (memo for self: Watch bleach episodes 155-157!) I can't wait till march 27th! Want to know why? **In the anime IKUTO IS COMING BACK!!! KYAA!!!**(If you didn't know that, P.M me and I will tell you more!)

* * *

I thank **AmuletHSCD** **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Eia Yukino,ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz,Stealthy Ninja, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx xXYoraXx, yvonne harper and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this to your favorites list!!

* * *

_Recap: "I **am** blushing. I am blushing cause you are so damn cute."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: A slip of the tongue **

**Amu's POV**

'Did he just call me cute?' I thought, blushing.

"D-did you j-just s-say that?" I asked, covering my face.

"Yes I did. now come here." He said, getting out of my bed.

I obeyed him.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and make me sit on his lap.

I felt myself blush even harder. My back was against his bare chest. And he was hugging me. His arms were under my boobs making them look bigger. (**A/N: **lol, I don't know why I am adding the little details like this!!)

"You are cute, very cute, Amu." Ikuto said, against my neck.

I was silent.

I felt my neck turn red when his breath touched my skin.

"I-Ikuto, D-do you want me to g-go get you s-some clothes t-to borrow?" I said, trying to keep my composer. But losing in the end.

"Yeah. I would, if you can."

I got out of Ikuto's grip and I went into my parents room to get a spare pair of dad's pajama's for Ikuto to wear.

I came back into my room, like five minutes later and I saw Ikuto reading one of my manga magazines.

"Hey Amu, do you have the next issue of this?" He asked, after flipping though it.

"Is that all you ever ask? That is the newest issue!" I complained, walking to my bed.

"Yes, it is." He said, I could tell he was teasing me. He put the magazine down.

"Here, you can borrow these for tonight." I handed him the light blue pajamas.

"Thanks." He said, putting on the button up shirt.

"Don't change in front of me! Go into the bathroom!" I said, pushing him off of my bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh, is someone a bit shy?" Ikuto teased, before I had the chance to slam the door in his face.

"Just change!" I said. Ikuto was silent for about a minute, then he yanked the door open, causing me to fall into his chest.

"Oh, so you are throwing yourself at me now, _Amu._" Ikuto said, hugging me.

"N-No! I fell, that's it! Now let me go!" I said, trying to escape from his hug.

"Amu, I won't let go. I missed you to much." He whispered into my ear.

I felt my ear go hot as his breath hit my ear.

Then I noticed that the shirt he was borrowing was unbuttoned and my hands were touching his chest.

I felt my face get hotter as I removed my hands from his abs.

"Y-You missed m-me?" I asked, looking up at him. Wrong move.

His deep blue eyes were looking into my eyes.

"So what if I did? You missed me too." He said, tillting my chin up with one of his fingers.

"Yeah, and? People will miss the people they love when they are gone for five years!"

* * *

**A/N: **I left it on a cliff hanger... sorry! But I have already written most of the next chapter!! Yay! Oh, I just read the new chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I really liked it! I really want to see future Tsuna!!! (If you haven't read or seen KHR you will not understand what I am talking about...)

--Usuilove21


	13. Chapter 12: Tears of joy

**A time for us.**

**A/N:**_ Her heart, is racing, And the room is heating up. And her eyes, are glazing, But she still can't get enough... _Ciao, welcome to the 12th chapter! wow, this is my longest fanfiction yet!! Yay! I don't like being sick... Enjoy. (Memo to self: Watch bleach episode 150!!)

* * *

I thank**. myemotionalheart .**, **AmuletHSCD** **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Eia Yukino,ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz,Stealthy Ninja, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx xXYoraXx, yvonne harper and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this to your favorites list!!

**Ayu4u** - Thank you so much! Well, bye bye!

**Stealthy Ninja** - Did you manage to put up the chapters? And thanks!

**GakuenAliceGRL** - Hehehe! Fluff is the best! AND Anything is a cliffhanger to me...

**kouhaixsempai** - Well Amu's parents always leaver her alone. Heh, I know, Amu can never win against Ikuto! And he isn't sick, Amu is just crazy. And grazie mille! (thank you very much in Italian)

**amuto-4-ever-and-ever** - Wow, grazie mille! Arrivederci! (Why am I talking in Italian? I said, Thank you very much and good bye!)

* * *

_Recap:"Yeah, and? People will miss the people they love when they are gone for five years!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Tears of joy. **

**Amu's POV**

'Did I just say that!' I yelled in my mind.

Just as fast as I said it I covered my mouth with both of my hands and I back out of Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto's eyes were filled with shock at what I just said.

There was an awkward silence filling the room and the shock in Ikuto's eyes disappeared and a small smile grazed Ikuto's features.

'He's... smiling? Not smirking? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!' I thought, freaking out by his smile, which was amazing if I do say so.

"Did I just hear you correctly? 'People will miss the people they love when they are gone for five years.'?" He asked, quoting my words and stepping closer to me.

"N-NO! W-Why would I-" I cut myself off.

Ikuto gave me a sad look.

_'Tell him how you feel! Now is your chance!' _theall to familiar voice of my conscience said (**A/N: **or would it be thought?)

'You know I can't do that!' I argued with the person inside my head.

_'You can tell him. It's just that your afraid. Afraid... that he won't feel the same way in which you feel about him.' _My conscience informed me.

'You have a point... Fine...' I gave in and blocked my conscience from my mind.

Now, how to say it?

_'Just come out and say it.' _My conscience came back into my head.

"I-I-I," I begane to speak. I caught Ikuto's attention. "I d-didn't m-me-mean th-that." I looked down to the floor.

"I-I have to t-tell you something."

_'Amu-chan! Your laking confidence! Just come out and say it!' _A familiar voice said.

It was... **Ran**?!

_'Amu-chan, just say it.' _**Miki**?!

_'Amu-chan~Desu! Ikuto-san feel's the same way as you! Just tell him ~Desu!' _**Su**? Okay, what's going on?

_'Amu-chan, please listen. I have seen into your future many times, what would happen if you went with Ikuto-kun and what would happen if you went with Tadase-kun._ (**A/N**: It pains me to write this!) _In both future's you end up with Ikuto-kun believe it or not. Ikuto-kun is the one that you love, the one that you belong with, so please just tell him now and don't back out of it.' _**Dia**... Am I hallucinating? This can't be true? Can it?

_'This is 100% true amu-chan!' _Ran said, I could see her little body in my thoughts. Then Miki, Su, and Dia figures came into view.

_'This is not a hallucination, we are always in your hearts remember that Amu-chan! But we have to go now, but don't worry you will see us soon enough!' _Dia said, smiling at me.

'W-Wait! What do you mean that I will see you again soon?' I asked, but it was to late. They already vanished.

"-Mu. Amu? AMU!" Ikuto said, getting my attention back onto him.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry..." I said, shaking my head.

"What is it that you had to tell me?" Ikuto asked, I noticed that he was right in my face. I blushed and backed away.

I felt the back of my legs hit my bed. I wobbled, but I didn't fall down.

"P-please just listen to me. I have to say this." I paused. "I-Ikuto, I l-love you!" I said, suddenly gaining confidence.

Ikuto's eyes went wide... again.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu. Amu? AMU!" I yelled, when she wouldn't continue talking. She was spacing out.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry..." She said, not noticing that I was right in her face.

"What was it that you had to tell me?" I said. Then... she noticed that I was in her face. The blush that went away from her face returned and she back away from me making her collide with her bed. It looked like she was going to fall onto the bed but she didn't.

She made sure that she wasn't going to fall and said, "P-Please just listen to me. I have to say this." What was it that she had to say? Well, I find out now... "I-Ikuto, I l-love you!" She said, closing her eyes but opening them again.

I felt my eyes go wide. Did she just...confess? I knew that she loves me, it's just I didn't expect her to confess like this. And it has only been like two days since I came back. I snapped out of it. And I went over to her and hugged her. I heard her gasp.

"Amu, I have been waiting five years to hear you say that."

**Amu's POV**

Five years? He has been waiting that long just for me to tell him that I loved him.

More importantly, does he feel the same way about me?

_'Are you really that stupid? Remember what happened at the airport? He even told you that he loves you! He even kissed you! He loves you! He has loved you for a long time now! Remember when easter kidnaped him? He insulted Tadase on purpose! Just so you would hate him, so you wouldn't get hurt by easter! He has saved you so many times!'_ My conscience was lecturing me... But she had a point. It is a she, right?

Ikuto was still holding me in a tight embrace.

"Amu, I love you too." Ikuto said, after a couple of minutes of silence.

I felt eyes go wide on his chest. I felt tears come into my eyes and flow down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto asked, me elevating my head up and wiping a tear from my eye. But, it didn't help the tears kept flowing from my eyes and they wouldn't stop.

"I am crying out of joy. I thought, that you wouldn't feel the same as me! I am so happy!" I said, hugging him back.

"Of course I love you Amu, how can someone not love you?" Ikuto said, kissing one of the tears streaming down my face.

He backed up and looked at me and I looked up at him, my tears were stopping.

Ikuto leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, and that was this chapter! I have a question for each and everyone of you. Do any of you like D . Gray - man? If you do tell me. I am writing a new fanfiction too! It is D . Gray - man fanfiction!!


	14. Chapter 13: Time for a flashback

**A time for us.**

__

**A/N: **It's a nice day to start again It's a nice day for a white wedding.

Hello! This is the 13th chapter... there is going to be a time skip. Watch this it is the best video ever! http://www(dot take this out)youtube(Take this out and replace it)com/watch?v=zCnDoiioxNE&feature=related

* * *

I thank**. myemotionalheart .**, **AmuletHSCD** **AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino,ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, icarlyandshugocharafan, Kairi12bell, karent7, katrina11, kouhaixsempai, ****lala-chan and maka-chan, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz,Stealthy Ninja, xairincode, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx xXYoraXx, yvonne harper and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this to your favorites list!!

* * *

_Reviews:** amuto-4-ever-and-ever -** _Heh she did! And you should by now that I won't just give up on this story!

_**AMUTOforever305** - _Do you know how happy you just made me? I was shocked when I read that! Thank you! Thank you so much!

_**G****akuenAliceGRL** - _Ah, I know Amuto is the best!!

* * *

___Recap: Ikuto leaned in and kissed me._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Time for a flashback...  
**

When Ikuto kissed me... It felt like time stopped.

It felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

Before I knew it Ikuto was biting down on my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth only very slightly only to have Ikuto shove his tongue into my mouth. His tongue was exploring my mouth. (**A/N: **I am not good at this kind of this so... just yeah.)

About a minute or more later; I couldn't tell 'cause time felt like it stopped... Ikuto took his tongue out of my mouth and he stopped kissing me.

"You could of had been more assertive." Ikuto said, ruining the mood.

"S-s-shut up!! I don't need any of your back talk!" I said, backing up a little.

"But Amu, I thought you loved me." He said. He was pouting his eyes looked big and cute too.

I felt like I was going to melt. He looked so cute- What am I thinking!! Well it is the truth...

"Yeah. And?"

**Time skip**

The two weeks that my parents left me by myself came and went fast. Everything that happened in this two week time period was certainly something.

Ikuto came back, I realized my true feelings for Ikuto, I told Ikuto that I loved him. The way I spent the two weeks differed. Some of the time I spent with Utau, Rima, and Yaya. I also spent some time with Kuukai; it was mostly playing soccer, I almost won too, but he was going easy on me, and All of my friends showed up during the middle of the game, Ikuto came with them too. The rest of the time was school and time with Ikuto. And all of my friends came into my room one day only to see Ikuto sleeping with out a shirt on...

**Flashback**

_"Amu, can we come over to your house?" Utau said. We were all inside the royal garden, well everyone besides Ikuto. _

_"Huh?" I asked, looking up from the book Kairi let me borrow._

_"Can we all go to your house." Rima said, in her monotone voice._

_ "Um, sure?" I said, not knowing if Ikuto would be in my house or not._

_"Good, now lets head to Amu's house." Utau said, standing up and heading to the door with Kuukai following her, Rima and Nagi were close behind them and Yaya wet with them too. So it was just Tadase, Kairi, and myself. We were all sweat-dropping like in animes. _

_"Are you guys coming or not." Rima and Utau said, in unison, popping their heads back into the royal garden. _

_"Yeah, we are Utau." I said, getting up and grabbing my bag, I headed towards them, with Tadase and Kairi behind me. _

_When I got to Utau and Rima they linked my arms with theirs, and they dragged me towards the others. _

_"HEY! Let me go!" I said, struggling in their grip._

_"Oh yeah, we forgot that the only one that could hold you was Ikuto." Rima said, Melodramatically. _

_"Shut up!! And I don't like people dragging me against my will!" I said, finally escaping their grip on my arms. _

_The others were giggling._

_"You hate us! Oh Rima! What can we do!" Utau said, just as Melodramatic as Rima if not more._

_"Ugh! Fine! Go ahead! Cling onto me! Lets just go!" I said, giving into them. _

_They smirked to each other and they literally jumped on top of me causing me to fall onto the sidewalk and the onlookers to stop and look at us. Then Kuukai and Nagi came to help us up, while Tadase and Kairi were preoccupied by Yaya. Kuukai helped me up after he helped Utau up who was on top of me and under Rima. Utau's disguise that she was wearing fell of and the onlookers were looking at her in awe. Then..._

_"HOSHINA UTAU-CHAN!!! KYAA!!!" Many fangirls/boys yelled. _

_We all ran until we got into an empty alley to get rid of all of the fangirls/boys. And we succeeded, they didn't see us go into the alley and they went into another block._

_We all sighed in relief and took our turns going out of the alley. We went in groups, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase in the first. Kuukai and Nagihiko in the next. Then Rima, Utau and Myself in the last group. We all were safe, well until the fangirls/boys find out that we ran away from them ad they hunt us down... (_**A/N: **I can imagine this...)

_We finally made it to my house after we threw off Utau's fans. I unlocked the front door and walked in taking of my shoes. The others did the same as me. _

_"Do you guys want something to drink?" I asked, going into the kitchen.  
_

_"Yeah! Thanks Hinamori!" Kuukai said, putting an arm around my shoulders._

_"No problem!" I said, pulling away from his grip. I went to the fridge and got eight Pepsi's _(**A/N: **I don't own!!!)_ I tossed Kuukai his._

_"Kuukai, Mou, I'm Tired~" I said, leaning against him before going into the front room, where all of my friends were waiting for us._

_"Okay, Climb onto my back, little sis!" Kuukai said. Yeah we were like brother and sister, we were that close. _

_"Okay." I said, attempting to go on his back; he had to help me up. _

_He walked into my front room with me on his back. Everyone was sitting on either a couch, sharing the love-seat, or sitting on the floor. They heard us enter ad they all looked at us, they weren't shocked; they were used to us doing things like this by now.  
_

_"And why are you carrying Amu-chi, Kuukai?" Yaya said, asking the question they all wanted to ask. _

_Yes, they were used to us doing this kind of thing; but they still wanted a reason why. _

_And another thing, Kuukai was very overprotective over with me; he hardly even let Ikuto touch me when all of us were together, I must remember Kuukai for that... _

_"I told Kuukai that I was tired and he said that he would give me a piggy-back ride." I gave them a brief summary of what happened. _

_"Okay, Well, thanks for the soda, now lets head up to your room." Utau said, taking soda from me; the others stood up and did the same. _

_"Okay..." I really hope Ikuto isn't in my room right now.  
_

_We all went up the stairs and Kuukai set me down. I went to my door and opened it. _

_Ikuto was indeed in my room; just as I feared. He was shirt-less, and he was reading one of my magazines: Shonen Jump_(**A/N: **I don't own!)_ to be precise. I felt my jaw drop slightly and I felt my face flush. I felt everyone come behind me. Some of them gasp; I don't know who, I was to preoccupied. _

_"Oh yo, Amu, Everyone else." Ikuto said, as casual as can be. _

_"What are you doing?!" I asked, pointing at the half-naked cat-boy who was laying on my bed. _

_"Nothing much, Just reading Bleach and Katekyo hitman reborn. _(A/N: I DON'T OWN EITHER! I AM JUST A HUGE FAN OF BOTH!)_" _

_ "Not that! Why are you in my room, top-less!" I asked, going into my room. _

_"My shirt got dirty, and I needed to take a shower, so I took one." He said, getting all chibi-like. _

**End of flashback**

Ah, man that was very annoying... Well anyways, the two weeks are over and done with and my parents and little sister were coming back home today. They said that they were going to be back around 2:00 or 2:30. It was now 2:05, so my parents could be home any minute. Ikuto wasn't here, he couldn't come; his parents had to talk to him or something like that, he said that after my parents come back and when he was done with his parents he was going to give me a call and we were going on our 'first official date'. This made me nervous, even though we have been alone countless times before, its just I very thought of them as a date...

Then I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I jumped off of my bed and looked at the clock.

2:15.

I was spacing out for fifteen minutes, dang.

I opened my door and I went down stairs just in time to open the door and greet my family.

Then my mom's words echoed in my head from the letter she wrote me two weeks ago.

_And we are going to talk about something when I get back._

What was she talking about, what did she need to tell me?

"Welcome home, Mama, Papa, Ami." I said, when they got out of the car and were in sight.

"Onee-chan!" Ami said, running to me.

"Hi Ami."

" Amu-chan. Did you have a nice two weeks?" My mom asked, once they were all inside the house.

"Yeah, spent time with my friends." I said, helping Ami with her small suitcase.

"Were they boys!" My dad said, dropping all of his luggage.

"Yeah, they were papa, I have friends who are boys teo best friends to." I said, what he already knew.

About 20 minutes passed by and I went to my room.

I heard a knock on my door about five minutes after I closed the door and went to lie down.

"Come in." I said. I knew who it was, it is my mom.

And look I was right. (**A/N: **Wouldn't it be a twist if it wasn't her mom, and it was a murderer? I was tempted to write that... but I won't... and I just got a new Idea for another fanfiction.) It was my mom.

"Amu, we have to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I am very sorry. I haven't updated in eight days! I am soooo sorry!! Please forgive me. Writers block is my worst enemy! So I had to write new fanfictions to help me, It worked. I already have the next chapter planed out in my mind all I need to do is write it down. Things to look forward to next chapter:

*Amu and Midori's talk.

*Amu and Ikuto's first date.

The next chapter name and the one after that are going to be called: **Chapter 14: The talk and First date. **and **Chapter 15: Please tell me that we didn't do what I think we did. **(yeah, if you catch my drift... perverts... XD lol JK~ no but really, yeah that chapter will be perverted... go back to read 'So we meet again'...)

Rant one: I am so MAD with the anime creators of Shugo chara! WHY!!! WHY DO YOU HATE US AMUTO FANS!! HUH?!!!! WHY DID TADA-GAY KISS AMU?!!! OH, AND JUST LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME, AND I LIKE TADASE! MAN! I AM STILL MAD! (even though the Amuto parts were cute!) AND NOW IT IS THE END? WTF!!! WHY ARE THEY PRO-TADAMU! THEY SHOULD OF JUST STUCK TO THE MANGA!!

Rant two: And why is warner Bros. making a Bleach live action movie??? I will watch it but still, they probably won't do a good job! How are they going to show the kido and everything else look real, not obviously made with CGI? (lol, my ten year old cousin thought it was retarded and he said that he would be mad if they ruined it. Yeah I got a ten year old into bleach! YAY!)

Are these people just trying to make their fans want to kill them? Seriously! *Sigh* Sorry for ranting I just needed to vent somewhat... REVIEW!!!

--Usuilove21 XD


	15. Chapter 14: Name in the chapter!

**A time for us**

**A/N: **_Let's have the time of our lives like there's no one else around. __Just throw your hands up high even when they try to take us down._ Hello, this is the 14th chapter, I am writing this at the same time as writing chapter 13, so maybe it will be out sooner! Well, thank you! I will be answering the reviews to the 13th chapter and this chapter in the next chapter. Thank you. Started writing on Tuesday March 30th. OMG!!!! THE KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA ANIME IS COMING OUT!!! KYAAA!!** Karen(t79)!! its almost out!!! **KYAAA!!

* * *

**I thank AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, Kairi12bell, ****kaitou sinbad**, **karent79, katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, MyCuteCherryBlossom24, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yvonne harper ****and **Zandra Celene Frasier for a******dding this story to your favorites!**

**************

* * *

**

_Recap: "Amu, we have to talk."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: The talk and the beginning of the first date. **(I couldn't write the chapter name in the bar...) **  
**

**Amu's POV  
**

"What do you have to talk to me about, mama?" I asked, once she closed the door.

By then, I put my blue nano shoots IPod(**A/N: **I don't own, well I have that model a blue nano shoots! I am listening to Miley Cyrus on it right now...why I have no clue...) down on my bed and sat up.

My mom took a seat next to me.

"Amu-chan, I have been wondering." She paused. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I had to take in what she said for a second.

"Huh?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Is that the 'important' thing she had to tell me? Well, it is important, even thought she doesn't know about Ikuto and I, she shouldn't have to tell me.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She repeated, and before I could say anything else she continued speaking. "I mean, you are a beautiful young lady, in high school, you should of had at least had one or two dates by now. And father even agreed with me - I know, what your thinking too, 'HOW?' Well, don't ask." She finished and she smiled at me.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and flipped my phone open. It was a tet from Ikuto.

'Man, does he have good timing? I really didn't want to continue this conversation.' I said, as read his name.

It said: _"Hey, Amu. Did your parents come back yet? Mine just finished talking to me, do you want to start our date now?" _

I replied: _"Yeah, my parents got home about 30 minutes ago, and yes, I would **love **to go now!" _

"Who was that, Amu-chan?" My mom asked, I looked up from the screen, was it just me or did she have an evil glint in her eyes? (**A/N: **If you only knew, Amu.)

"Uh, its just a friend." I said. I don't really want them to know about Ikuto and I yet, no, not for image or anything conceited like that, I just don't want them thinking that Ikuto is a pedophile who likes harassing 17 -- almost 18-- year old girls. Well part of the was actually true... He enjoys harassing me, who is an almost 18 year old girl.

Then my phone started vibrating again.

_"Someone seems eager...You know where to meet me, the gazebo, Don't rush and get hurt." _It said. He wasn't going to pick me up because I told him about the pedophile thing...

_"Okay, see you soon, But it is going to take me about 20 or 30 minutes. ;) see you then." _I replied.

"Um, mama, I am going somewhere with a friend, I would **love **to continue this talk, but I have to get ready." I said, placing my phone on my bed. My mom stood up.

"Okay, well, be safe." She said, while leaving my room and closing the door behind her. I picked my phone up again and looked at the time and date.

It said September 23, 2010 (**A/N: **I just wanted to make it this year...) 3:01.

WHAT! It was September 23rd!! My birthday is tomorrow! NO WAY! Could that be why Ikuto wanted to make the date today? *Sigh* I will find out soon...

I put my phone back down and I went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and I waited for the water to get hot. I felt the water and it was hot, so I striped my clothes from my body and I went into the shower.

About ten minuets later I got out of the shower and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, and I went into my bedroom. I

I went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of black underwear and a blue bra I went from my drawer to my closet I grabbed a black ruffle mini-skirt, a blue undershirt and a pink shirt that almost reached my shoulders. (**A/N: **You know the shirts that don't have shoulders and are around the arms, ask me if you want a better description.) It was pretty hot today, so I guess I will be okay, probably won't even need a jacket.

I put the clothes that I grabbed on and I grabbed my phone. 3:15. Damn. It takes me about ten minutes just to walk all the way to the park, and it takes me like 5 minutes to get to the gazebo. I grabbed my little purse that had my keys, wallet and some gum in it. I put my cell phone in it and I zipped it up. I slung it over my shoulder. It went well with my outfit; it was black. I went back to my closet and grabbed a pair of black flats that were plain.

I opened the door to my room and went out. I went down stairs and I saw that my family were in the front room talking.

"Hey, I am going now! I will be home later tonight!" I said, sticking my head into the frontroom.

"Okay! Bye Amu-chan!! Have fun! Come home safe!" My mom said, waving to me. I guess she explained everything to my dad and sister.

"Okay, bye." I said, going to my door. Before I stepped out of my house I put on my flats. I closed the door behind me.

**Normal POV**

"Where is Amu-chan going, Midori?" Tsumugu asked, once they heard the door close.

"Yeah, where is onee-chan going?" Ami asked, Right after her dad asked.

"Oh, she has a date tonight."

**Amu's POV**

Oh please, God, Don't let me be late! I always make him wait for me. He says that he doesn't mind waiting for me, it's just as long as I come.

By now I was maybe two minutes away from the park. I was running; even though Ikuto told me not to, I haven't slipped and fallin' yet. I saw the park and I was almost in the entrance. I stopped running and started to walk.

I was now in the park. I noticed that my heart was beating fast and I was panting, I have no clue how I missed that though...

I slowed my pace down a little more. I probably have a couple of minutes to spare...

Just to be sure I had some extra time, I zipped my purse open and I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 3:25.

'Damn! I don't have time to spare!' I thought, while picking up my pace.

I was almost in the gazebo, I slowed down again so Ikuto wouldn't see that I was running/jogging over to the park.

Then I heard a soft song being played by a violin. I knew who it was, Ikuto of course, his back was turned the other way around, and his eyes were most likely closed. I jogged over to him. He was in my sight, so I started walking again.

I am guessing that either one: He didn't hear me approach; because he was still playing. Or two: He knew that I was there and he wanted to play me a song... I chose first one...

I let him finish the song.

"That was really beautiful." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Thanks Amu." He said, without turning around.

"Did you know I was here listening to you?" I said, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I heard your footsteps." He said turning around when I got to him.

"Oh, so you did." I smiled and leaned in.

"So got any request's?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I am not to please with this chapter, yet I am, I am on the edge... And what I said about the chapter names, I am sorry but they are not going to be what I said they were, like this one, I changed it, and the next one isn't going to be what I planned it to be yesterday... It is still going to be the date. And in the beginning there is going to be a song in it that Amu is singing and Ikuto is playing violin too. Okay, I learned the most amazing thing(s) today! I will only say one thought. KUROSHITSUJI IS GOING TO BE DUBBED IN ENGLISH BY FUNIMATION!! KYAA! I CAN'T WAIT!!

REVIEW PLEASE!! :)

--usuilove21


	16. Chapter 15: Crazier

**A time for us**

**A/N: **Hello! This is the 15th chapter! I didn't use a song in the beginning of the chapter because there is going to be a song in this chapter, which I don't own, and you will find out soon what song I use it is amazing by the way!!! OH! I know what the next chapter of encore is going to be! (Hint: It starts with a Rima and ends with Hiko!! KYAA I just gave it away!) KYAAA!! KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA ANIME IS OUT!! (Sorry it is my favorite manga with Shugo chara and D gray man, which I love all sooo much!!) **Watch it!! (It is subbed!) http://www(dot)animecrazy(dot)net/kaichou-wa-maid-sama-episode-1/120361** (also on my profile easy just click it!) it is amazing I like it so far! It isn't as wonderful as the manga but still it is really good! (the manga over surpased Naruto in the top 12 mangas on manga fox!!) Oh this chapter is extra long!!

* * *

I thank** AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, ****Apollo Moon x,** **aquris, Ayu4u, baka123, Cg2_nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, Kairi12bell, ****kaitou sinbad**, **karent79, katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, MyCuteCherryBlossom24, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, ****sweetysmiles,** **xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yvonne harper ****and **Zandra Celene Frasier and everyone else if I forgot you for adding this story to your favorites!

* * *

Reviews (this might be long...): **Zandra Celene Frasier**- Why, thank you :) I am glad that I wrote it well enough *Bows*

**xiluvcupcakesx**- thank you so much! No worries! I am going to continue this story, but I have been busy with homework lately and I have been getting writers block. (Hence my other stories...)

**karent79** - Hehe thanks Karen! D Gray man is **really** good! Haha! I did get you hooked on Shugo chara!! Well, I you really should! (I am reading that while writing and listening to music now...)

**AMUTOforever305**- Why thank you! :) I am glad that you are waiting for the next chapter!

**amuto-4-ever-and-ever**- Oh, well thank you, I thought it was funny too! Don't belittle yourself! I won't allow it! You can always just come ad ask me for help! I would be happy to help you! (That goes for everyone else too!) Just come and ask me!!And her mom isn't going to find out about there relationship until later ;)

**GakuenAliceGRL**- you'll find out in this chapter and the next~

**zai-zai** (I don't know who you are... so I hope you know that I am speaking to you...) - I like the couple too~~~ Hehe, yes she did~ (I won't say how... yet...)

* * *

_Recap: "So got any request's?" _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Crazier**

**Normal POV**

"Any requests...Hm, I do." Amu said, after thinking for a minute.

"Well, what is it?" Ikuto asked her, putting his the chin rest up to his chin (**A/N: **If you don't know the chin rest is It helps the violinist hold the instrument in place. While playing, the violinist can use his chin to hold the violin, thus freeing up his hands.) and put his fingers on the fingerboard.

Amu went up to Ikuto and whispered into his ear. She pulled back after whispering the song title and the singer in his ear.

He nodded.

Amu cleared her throat and took some steps to the side away from Ikuto and nodded to him.

He began to play his violin and she began to sing.

**Crazier by Taylor Swift.**(I DON'T OWN!)

(Listen to it: http://www( . get rid of the parenthesis and words leave the period )youtube ( .) com/watch?v=N9B747RQM3w

**_I've never gone with the wind_**  
**_Just let it flow_**  
**_Let it take me where it wants to go_**  
**_Til' you opened the door_**  
**_And there's so much more_**  
**_I'd never seen it before_**  
**_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings_**  
**_But you came along and changed everything_**

When Amu started singing she put her hands up to her chest and when it came to 'I was tryin' to fly' part she stuck out her arms like she was trying to fly, but she put her arms back to her chest, and she was looking at Ikuto. **_  
_**

**_You lift my feet off the ground_**  
**_You spin me around_**  
**_You make me crazier crazier_**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes_**  
**_You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_**

When it came to the second line in the second verse she did two graceful spins. In the 5th verse she looked into Ikuto's eyes and smiled. **_  
_**

**_I watched from a distance as you_**  
**_Made life your own_**  
**_Every sky was your own kind of blue_**  
**_And I wanted to know how that would feel_**  
**_And you made it so real_**

**_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_**

She didn't do much moving in this verse just some simple swaying back and forth, but it still looked very beautiful and graceful, and she was still facing Ikuto; who's eyes never leaved her. **_  
_**

**_You lift my my feet off the ground_**  
**_You spin me around_**  
**_You make me crazier crazier_**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes_**  
**_You make me crazier crazier crazier_**

This time, she did a graceful spin in the air making her feet leave the ground for half a second and when she started singing 'crazier, crazier, crazier.' she put her hands on her head and closed her eyes momentarily. **_  
_**

**_Ohhhh_**

**_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_**  
**_I don't wanna hide anymore_**  
**_Oh Ohh_**

When it got to 'I don't want to hide anymore' she covered her eyes with her hands and was peeking from them looking at Ikuto with innocent eyes. **_  
_**

**_You lift my feet off the ground_**  
**_You take me away_**  
**_You make me crazier crazier_**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes_**  
**_You make me crazier crazier crazier_**  
**_Crazier Crazier_**

By then she was looking Ikuto straight in the eye, flashing him a huge smile at the end of the song.

**Amu's POV**

I finished singing and Ikuto stopped playing the violin.

We were standing in front of each other, Ikuto was looking into my eyes, I was doing the same thing.

I know this is really cheesy but, every time I look into his deep midnight blue eyes I felt like I was falling, like I could see his soul.

Suddenly, He smirked, closed his eyes, and chuckled, all at the same time.

"And why are you chuckling?" I asked, crossing my arms under my chest.

"No reason really, It's just while you were looking at me, your almost drooling." He said, opening his eyes.

"Shut up!" I said, uncrossing my arms, and I felt myself blush.

He didn't respond, he was putting his violin back into it's case.

"Okay, lets go now." He said, slinging the strap on his case over his shoulders.

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and we started walking hand in hand.

I looked back, the gazebo was looking smaller and smaller with very step we took.

We were walking in silence. It was a peaceful silence not a awkward one.

The silence was very comforting, the type that would make a person sigh in happiness.

The park was pretty much empty, we passed a couple of couples, this group of people that both boys and girls who were all blushing when they saw us; we tended to have that effect on people all these two weeks...

After we walked by the the small group of people, Ikuto broke the peaceful silence.

"Amu, when did you learn how to sing so well?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"Oh," I took a pause. "Well, one day Dia; When she was still there, Chara-changed in front of everyone; I mean everyone Tadase, Utau, Kuukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya, and we were all bored and Dia decided to entertain them, thus chara-changing with me and then she started singing 'Black Diamond.' and when the song and chara-change were done, they were all speechless and Utau said that she would teach me how sing as well as Dia and Utau even said when I was Chara-changed with dia _I sang better than her._" When I said he last part His eyes went a little wide, We both knew Utau, when it came to singing it wzas very hard to have Utau say that someone was better than her, I mean she is a pro at singing, with millions of fans, probably everywhere in the world.

"Utau started giving me singing lessons weekly for two or three hours when she wasn't busy, and about three weeks ago she told me that singing wise I was probably at the level that she was at, then two weeks ago during one of our lessons Yukari-san interrupted us, cause she knew where we were, but she didn't know how well I could sing and she was shocked, then last week, they told me something..." I stopped talking.

"And?" Ikuto told me to continue with his free hand.

Now we were under a tree sitting down, still hand in hand.

"Utau and Yukairi-san gave me a proposition, they want me to go on tour with Utau after I graduate."

* * *

**Listening to:** 'When you look me in the eyes' by the Jonas brothers (I love them so much!!!)

**A/N:** Okay, I could of kept writing it's just I wanted to have this out earlier... But I already know what I am going to do in the next chapter and I am going to go write it right now, I want to tell you the reason I used 'Crazier' By Taylor Swift.

I used it because One.) I love Taylor Swift **SO** much I am a big fan.

Two.) The song fits so well with Amu and Ikuto ;)

Okay, so Review! *GASP!* My birthday is in a couple of days!!! YAY!


	17. Chapter 16: Isn't it obvious?

**A time for us**

**A/N: **_April 26th, 1992_ _There was a riot on the streets_ _Tell me where were you?_YO! This is the 16th chapter!! YAY!! The song I used was 'April 26, 1992' by Sublime, awesome song... I don't have much to say. (For once XD!!) But I will say this, I have speakers that change colors! Happy easter!

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki, Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

Reviews - **xiluvcupcakesx** -Thank you so much!! I am glad that you wished me a happy birthday! I love the song to!! It is awesome! I have loved it ever since I heard it in the Hannah Montana Movie (I liked that movie X3)

**AMUTOforever305** - :O Your reviews always make me so happy, I love you too *hugs* You are the bom too! XD!!

**kouhaixsempai** - Yes, you get it. You'll see what he does XD! And thank you, I feel he same way about your fanfiction 'When I Met You'. :) (WHICH EVERYONE HERE SHOULD READ!!)

**Maddiejane94** - *Blushes* Thank you! Yes I am only 12 but my birthday is on the 6th ^_^! And we can still be friends! We can talk through P.M ^^ (That goes for everyone too :))

* * *

_Recap: "Utau and Yukairi-san gave me a proposition, they want me to go on tour with Utau after I graduate."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Isn't it obvious? **

**Amu's POV**

"What!? They want you to go on tour with them?" Ikuto asked, me.

He was now sitting in front of me cross-legged.

"Yeah, they do. But I don't know what to do. I do want to go, I could make a name for myself. But at the same time, I don't want to leave my family and friends, and I don't even know if you are going to go..." I trailed off. My bangs were covering my eyes, slightly afraid off what he was going to say.

"Amu, are you really that dense? This is a once in a lifetime chance. Your family will probably understand, your friends will be very happy for you; Kuukai will probably go with Utau on the tour, and me, Amu, what do you think, of course I will be coming with you, don't even question it. You have to do this Amu." Ikuto said, putting a hand up to my face and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Really? I do want to go..." I said, looking up at him.

"You should do what you want, it is your life." He said, removing his hand from my cheek.

We were encased in silence for the second time this afternoon; well now it was almost dusk, I couldn't even tell if it was an awkward or a peaceful silence, I couldn't tell, the tension in the air made me lean into the choice that this was an awkward silence... It was really annoying me...

"How strange..." I said, breaking the silence that I couldn't take anymore.

"What?" Ikuto asked, with a confused look on his face.

"You were never good at pep-talks five years ago, what happened?" I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Don't know." He said, with a bored look on his face.

I giggled. 'He never changes, does he? Well, that isn't a bad thing...' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, it isn't a bad thing." He said, all of the sudden.

"What are you talking about?" I said, after he randomly said what he did.

"I answered what you said, 'He never changes, does he? Well, that isn't a bad thing...'" He said, I felt my eyes go wide.

'Did I just say my thoughts out loud?!' I thought.

"Yes, you did." He answered, I glared at him.

"You stop that!" I said, I pointed at him.

"It's not my fault, you are the one saying their thoughts out loud." He said, moving his body so that he was laying next to me; even thought I was sitting cross-legged.

I sighed, "Can we just get back to the topic at hand?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" Ikuto said, helping me get back onto the topic that we were talking about before I started speaking my thoughts.

"You have a point. It is my life. And only I can live my life, but of course there will be obstacles alone the way; in this case, I am worrying what my parents and friends are going to say; scared of there reactions, I know they will probably see me off with a smile just as they always do. I might not know what the outcome will be, but I want to do this, I do want to go on tour with Utau, and you will come along even if Utau or Yukari-san don't want you to come; but Utau would want you to come... Maybe this is what fate has in-store for me..." I stopped rambling. Now I was laying down next to Ikuto.

"So you haven't told anyone, I am guessing. It is just Utau, Yukari-san, you and myself who know about her proposition?" Ikuto asked, moving my head onto his chest.

"Yeah, you got it right. Utau wanted to keep this a secret between just her, myself, and Yukari-san. I don't even think Kuukai knows..." I said, looking up at the sky that was before us.

Suddenly I felt my purse vibrate. I took my head off of Ikuto's chest and went to my phone.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, I glanced at the time while I was at it. It was 5:50, Damn, that much time passed... The screen said that I had one text in my inbox. I went to my inbox it was from Utau.

Man, she has bad timing...

_"Hey Amu, I wanted to talk to you, are you busy?" _It said. This annoyed me a little, you would think that she would know, I mean she does live with Ikuto, and their parents... Well, Ikuto could of not told her or she could of not been there when he left.

"Are you going to respond? If you do, just tell her the truth; that you are on a date with me, and that you could always call her later." Ikuto said, appearing over my shoulder reading Utau's text; I knew this because I felt his breath against my neck.

"That's what I was planing to do." I said, without looking at him.

I pressed reply.

_"Hey Utau, sorry I can't talk with you right now, I am on a date with your brother, but I will talk to you later because I have something to tell you." _I sent it and closed my phine and looked at Ikuto and opened my mouth only to be interrupted by my phone vibrating in my hand again.

I sighed and flipped my phone open and went to the inbox.

_"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry, but make sure you _**call**_ me when you guys are done!" _ I read it fast and clicked reply for the second time in a couple of minutes.

_"Okay, I'll call you, and we'll talk about it, later!" _I closed my phone again after sending my second text.

"Utau, has bad timing sometimes..." I muttered, scratching my head.

"She does, but it is mostly when we are together when she has bad timing." Ikuto said. He had a point, these past two weeks Utau had interrupted them about five to ten times... Mostly when they were in a wonderful mood or having a conversation. Once she even interrupted Ikuto and I when we were kissing. I blushed slightly at the thought...

"Why did you blush all of the sudden?" Ikuto asked, pointing at my blush.

"Ikuto, you seem a little tired today, are you okay?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, just a little, my cat nap was cut short by my parents. They had to talk to me, remember?" He said, tapping my head lightly with his right fist.

"But thanks worrying about me." He said, giving me a small peck on the lips.

I felt myself blush as he removed his lips from my mouth.

"N-No problem." I said, looking away from him.

Then it hit me.

"Hey, what did your parents want to talk to you about?" I asked, making eye contact with him.

"Eh, nothing much. They just wanted to tell me that I was going to take control of easter in a year or so..." He said, with a blank look on his face.

I looked at him. He calls that nothing much? That **is** a big deal!! He was going to become the like C.E.O of a company like Easter! And he calls it 'No big deal...'

I sighed and shook my head.

A couple of minutes passed, then out of nowhere, Ikuto stood up.

"Okay, want to go somewhere else?" He said, his hand out to help my up, he had a seductive smirk on his face, I felt my face flush. (**A/N: **Just like in chapter 42 where he says "Wanna Play?" *Drools*)

"Okay." I said, as he pulled me off of the ground. (**A/N: **I was going to end it here but I decided not to...)

He intertwined his fingers with mine and we started walking.

"So where are we going?" I asked, once we were out of the park.

"You'll see." He said, leading me to wherever we were going.

After like, 20 minutes of walking Ikuto stopped walking, thus making me bump into his back, he didn't even move when I bumped into him.

I walked to his side and I saw a wall.

"We walked for like 20 minutes, just to see a wall?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"No," He paused. "It is whats behind he wall hat we came here for."

Suddenly, I swooped me up in his arms and he was carrying me bridal style.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said, surprised that he picked me up all of the sudden.

He didn't answer me and he jumped on-top of the wall and shifted me onto his shoulders.

'So wait, he can still jump high, even thought Yoru isn't with him anymore?' I asked myself in my thoughts.

I couldn't see anything because I was now slung over Ikuto's shoulders.

He then jumped off of the wall and set me down.

"Go ahead, look." He said, and I turned around.

It was an amusement park, just like the one that Ikuto and I went to five years ago...

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that is it for this chapter, I am going to my aunt's house now so later!

--usuilove21


	18. Chapter 17: Amusement Park

**A time for us**

**A/N: **Way too sleepy... *snores* enjoy. Oh, my birthday is tomorrow! YAY! I want to go watch Code geass...

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris, Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki, Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap: This is going to be fun.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Amusement Park  
**

**Amu's POV **

I haven't been to an amusement park since Ikuto left, wow five years, almost six...

I looked turned around to face Ikuto.

He had a smirk on his face.

"I am guessing from your face that you haven't been to an amusement park in years?" Ikuto said, going up to me, since I walked a couple of steps in front of him.

"Yeah, I haven't been to an amusement park since you left..." I said, pulling a strand of hair that fell stray from my ear, back behind my ear.

"Really, you didn't even go after I left, not even with your family?" Ikuto asked, by then we found a bench.

"Yeah, when they were going to go to one I got sad and I didn't feel like going, so they let me stay home or let me have Utau and Rima over." I said, then something hit me.

"Hey, where do you find all of these empty amusement parks?" I asked, looking him straight in his midnight blue eyes.

"Eh, you know that I wander around a lot, and I just happened to find this place last week..." Ikuto said, cocking his head to the side. (**A/N: **He is in Chibi-mode too!)

"Ah, I see. Well, want to go ride some rides?" I asked, jumping in my seat like a little kid.

Ikuto chuckled and said, "Yeah, come on, kid."

"Shut up!" I paused. "I am not a little kid! I am 17 I am going to be 18 tomorrow!"

"Heh, well I am still 22, you'll always be younger than me." Ikuto said.

"Way to state the obvious! But I won't be a kid forever you know!" I said, standing up.

I heard the bench shift up and Ikuto was behind me.

He wrapped is arms around my waist, I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"I know that you won't be a kid forever, Amu-_Koi_." Ikuto said, Whispering into my ear.

"L-Let g-go o-of me!" I said, thrashing against Ikuto, I felt my face flush with my infamous blush.

Apparently, that only provoked him more, so he bit my ear, and I felt my face get hotter, all he way up to my ears.

"GAH!" I thrashed around again, he hasn't done that the whole two weeks that he has been here so it shocked me, just like he did when he did it the first time...

I finally pulled away from his grip.

"Lets just go on a ride." I pulled him along with me, but he ended up leading.

We ended up going on the carousel, I tried to get on my own horse but he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Get off! Get your own!" I said, trying to pull away, but the ride started.

"But, _Amu, _I don't want to." He said, nuzzling his face into my neck, I felt myself shiver involuntarily, causing Ikuto to smirk against my neck.

"Oh, is little Amu-chan cold, or is it something else." Ikuto said, against my neck.

"I-I am j-just c-cold." I said, stuttering. 'Damn you stuttering! Why must you show up at the most inconvenient times!'

_'It's not that that the timing is inconvenient, it is just that Ikuto says something that, well is the truth." _The Oh-so familiar voice in my head said, suddenly appearing.

'Oh, you, conscience, I don't have time for you right now...' I thought (Or is it said...), to my counter part. thus blocking it out of my thoughts.

"Here." Ikuto said, breaking my from spacing out he removed his hands from my waist.

He was handing me his dark blue jacket.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Here, you said you were cold, wear it." Ikuto said, turning his head slightly to the side.

"T-Thanks." I said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on my person; it was a little baggy on me, but personally, it was very comfortable and soft.

The carousel stopped then and we got off.

We went on a couple of few rides and then we finally made it too the tea cups.

I giggled and I climbed into a tea cup, and I barely fit into it anymore, Ikuto climbed in after me after I pouted at him.

We were cramped into the tea cup and the sight of a bigger Ikuto in a small tea cup was funny.

I was giggling like crazier, just lie the last time I saw Ikuto in a tea cup.

"And why are you laughing? You look ridiculous in this tea cup also, you are too big now." Ikuto said, smugly, he had a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, maybe so, but I am not the one that is bigger, and I am a girl so I don't look as ridiculous as you." I said, then the tea cups stopped.

"Well, I guess that is it, the breaker went down, just like the first time..." I said, suddenly my stomach growled.

I blushed and Ikuto chuckled.

"Someone's hungry," He got out of the tea cup and pulled my hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, and that was this chapter, it took me and hour to write, so I don't know how good it is... The next time I will update will probably be April 7th, because I am busy tomorrow April 6th, probably going to go get books. I am going to go watch Code Geass, Later!!

--Usuilove21


	19. Chapter 18: An interaction with, Who?

**A time for us**

**A/N: **_Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de_ _Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no_..... too sleepy... I hate headaches...

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap_: _"Someone's hungry," He got out of the tea cup and pulled my hand. "Let's go get something to eat."_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Interaction with, who?  
**

**Amu's POV **

"Yeah," I said. "What should we get?" I asked, looking up at him.

He didn't answer.

We walked out of the amusement park, without a word spoken between the two of us.

The silence was un-readable once again, but I was leaning toward peaceful.

After five more minutes of walking in the silence with out fingers intertwined, I yawned, I was getting tired.

"Are you alright, strawberry?" Ikuto said, breaking the silence, well technically my yawn broke the silence, but whatever...

"Yeah, just a little tired..." That was an understatement, I was beyond tired, I could feel my eyelids starting to droop.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Ikuto asked, stopping.

By then we were leaning against a wall, There were no people at all where we were, just us, actually I was a bit scared...

"Um, yeah," When I said that my stomach grumbled again, I blushed; as expected...

"Do you want me to go and get you some Taiyaki?" Ikuto asked, as we started walking again, our pace a little faster than before.

"Um, sure?" I said, hesitantly, I don't even know where the nearest Taiyaki vendy is...

"Okay." Ikuto said. Suddenly he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, and he jumped over the wall that we were just by.

"Wh-what! P-put me down!" I said, moving my arms back and fourth, against his back.

"If I do that, you will fall flat on your but. You don't want that, now do you?" He said, even thought I couldn't see his face, I knew that he had a smirk on his face, just by the sound of him mocking me in his voice.

"No, I don't want that." I said, after a couple of seconds of seconds of silence.

I heard him chuckle, and then we went into a silence, he paused after a couple of seconds before jumping again to move me into his arms, so ow he was carrying me bridal style, yet again...

He started moving again, jumping onto a new wall.

I moved my head slightly to the side only to hit something somewhat muscular.

kuto's arm.

I didn't move my head, I could barley move my head any more, I was getting even more tired than before.

I couldn't help it, Ikuto is, somewhat, comfy.

I wanted to say I didn't just think that, but I couldn't, I was already asleep.

...

**Amu's Dream land**

I don't know where I was, It was a dark place, with only light surronding me and the other two people that were there with me. As I said, I was with two people, I don't even know who they were.

The people were a lot shorter than I was, they were probably 4 and 5, telling from their height.

One was a boy and the other was a girl.

The boy had pink hair, almost the same color as mine but it was darker, with some blue in it, his eyes, they were midnight blue, almost the same shade as Ikuto's, but they were a little lighter than mine by one or two shades, he was probably five years old.

The girl had the exact same shade of hair as Ikuto, and the same eye shade as me, she could of been mistaken for a younger me but with blue hair, she could of have been four years old.

These children seemed... Oddly familiar... But I have no clue why... I feel like I know these two children. (**A/N: **More than you know amu, more than you know...)

The children's lips were both moving in sync (**A/N: **Love that band, Nsync...), as if trying to tell me something.

I stepped closer to them in the darkness, trying to hear them, or at least read their lips.

I faintly heard what they were saying.

"...Don't... yo... kno... who we... ar...?" The younger one of the two said, I couldn't hear it all, only some parts, and to top that off her voice was faint.

I am presuming that she said: "Don't you know who we are?" But more spaced out.

'Who would I know who they are... But they do seem very familiar...' I thought, sprinting out into a run.

The older one of the two; the boy, spoke next, "*****-chan... Isn't that... ****, fro... the... past..." I couldn't hardly even tell what he was saying but I decoded that he said: "*****-chan, Isn't that **** from the past?" The main words that he said were blocked out by something...

"...ut, O..i-chan... How... di... w... get here..." The girl said, grabbing onto her companions clothes, which were black and midnight blue, with a hoodie, very much like someone I knew... The girl on the other hand was wearing a cute, gothic lolita style dress, that was light pink, the light pink parts had black lace at the ends. (link on profile, but it isn't exactly the same... closest thing I could find...) I must admit, the dress was cute...

I decoded: "But, Onii-chan, how did we get here?" So these to children we siblings... That explains one thing... But still, why do they seem familiar.

"I... don't know..." The older one said, I heard more clearly as I was running closer to the two children.

"Diasuke-niisan... look." The younger one said, pointing at me.

"Ah! You just said my name!" The one named Daisuke said. Daisuke... Daisuke... Daisuke... Why does this name sound familiar, as with this boy?

"AH! I did! But look, that person, she is right there." The younger one said, still poking my leg.

By then I was at the children. Easily towwering over both of them, I bent down so I was eye level with the one named Daisuke. As I got a closer look, he looked exactly like a younger Ikuto, but with pink hair, I saw some parts of myself in his face, but he looked like Ikuto too much, I had to look closely. I turned my head to the girl, she looked like me but with Midnight blue hair, I saw parts of Ikuto in her, mostly me, but the parts of Ikuto, were well out there.

The two in front of me were looking at me like they found something that they lost, only to be found again... Both the girl and boy got tears in there eyes, this shocked me.

"W-Why are you c-crying?" I said, trying to comfort them, they jumped into my arms, staining the shirt that I was wearing with tears.

"Y-you probably d-don't know wh-who we are, b-but w-we kn-know who y-you are!" The boy said, coming out of my arms wipping the tears off of his face, and he was breathing deeply. He looked like me when I was crying...

The little girl was still in my arms, hugging me. One of her little hands was touching my left cheek.

Seeing the boy, Daisuke's crying face, I pulled him back into the hug, so I was now holding both of them in a tight embrace.

"I may not know who you are, but I know you, I have a feeling inside of me, I know you two..." I said, comforting them.

"D-Do y-ou want t-to kn-know my n-name?" The little girl said, against my chest.

"Yes, I would love to. I already know his name, Diasuke... Am I right?" I said, moving a hand thought there pink and blue locks very carefully, they both felt like silk... And I felt Diasuke nod against my chest.

"M-my name is Akira." Akira said, stuttering... Stuttering?

"Ah, I really like that name, same for you, Daisuke, they are both beautiful." I said, Pulling them out of the hug, there faces were tear-stained.

"T-thank you." The both said in unison, blushing.

'Okay, something has to be up? They look like Ikuto and I, The Stuttering, The sudden blushing? And I love both of the names, and they are siblings, that one could be coincidence.' I though, pondering this in my mind.

Then it hit me. 'It can't be possible?! Can it?'

"May I ask what you last names are." I said suddenly, I felt my face go blank as I said this.

"Yes." Akira said, nodding, and looking at Daisuke.

He sighed and begane talking, "Our names our Daisuke and Akira Tsukiyo-"

He was cut off and they were gone, out of sight.

"Daisuke?!?! Akira?!?!" I said, Why was I not using honorifics.

'Where are they, are they gone? Well, at least I know who they are... Why are my-'

My thoughts were cut short as the darkness whipped behind me as I was moving backwards.

They were Mine and Ikuto's... _Children._

_

* * *

_

**Watching: **BLEACH!! YEAH!!

**A/N: **Heh, okay, I just cured myself of writers block, sorry that it took me awhile to write this chapter out, well I am 13 now! So how did you like this chapter, mostly Daisuke and Akira, my characters from the original "So we meet again' More or less the reason why I wrote this fanfiction. Review! (Damn! 1,888 words!!!)

--Usuilove21


	20. Chapter 19: The end of the date

**A time for us**

**A/N: **_Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster_ Panic! At the disco I like you! This is the 19th chapter! Yay! the song I used was 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.' by '_Panic! At the disco' _I Am listen to that song right, you guys should listen to it! And watch this video! OMG This guys is... WOW http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=XJ0pnC9bAd0&feature=popular

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap_:_ They were Mine and Ikuto's... Children._

* * *

**Chapter 19: The end of the date.  
**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up from my dream with a slight jump.

Could I be right, were those two children, **My** children with **Ikuto**?

"Amu are you okay?" Ikuto said, looking down at me. I was in his arms.

He wasn't moving, he was just looking at me.

"Y-Yeah, I am just peachy." I said, closing my eyes momentarily.

'Should I let him know, well, they would also be his children...' I thought to myself.

_'If you do or don't it is up to you, but you should...' _Ah, the oh-so annoying voice of my conscience, it's back for the second time today.

'What to you want?' I asked in my thoughts.

_'AH! You are so rude! I come here to help, but you oh-so meanly yell at me! I am appalled!' _I could hear the playfulness in my conscience's voice.

'Were you always so melodramatic?' I asked, sighing mentally.

_'Nop-e! Anyways, tell Ikuto about the dream... It is very confusing for us, later.'_ Next thing I knew my conscience voice was gone.

'Was she always peppy like Ran?' I asked myself.

"Amu!" Ikuto said, waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay? You have something on your mind don't you?" Ikuto said, putting me down on my feet.

"Y-Yeah... I do... It is really confusing too..." I said, biting my lip.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know." Ikuto said, grabbing my hand.

"Um... Okay..." I paused. "Well, I just had a dream, that was really... strange."I said, but I think strange might be an understatement... Words couldn't even describe how I felt because of this dream... Well, I have one word that fits in it... Uneasy.

"Yes, and." Ikuto said, telling me to continue.

"I was in the dream, and everything was black, they only thing that was light was the light around the people. I wasn't the only one there, there were two children with me, they said they knew me, but they didn't say anything; like how they knew me. The older of the two children was a boy and his name was Daisuke, he looked exactly like you Ikuto," Ikuto's eyes went a little wide when I said this, I don't blame him... "but he had pink hair like me, but there was some blue in it, his eyes were the same color as yours but lighter. The younger was a girl and her name was Akira, she had the exact same shade of hair as you, and she had my eyes but they were darker than mine." After I said that, Ikuto eyes were wide, and he was looking at me strangely.

"So you say, that these two children looked exactly like both of us, but with the hair colors switched?" Ikuto said, regaining his composer.

"Yes, but that is not all..." I said, looking down at my feet. "And the boy had parts of my face in him, and the girl had parts of you in her, that were easy to see, unlike the boy." I paused. "They were crying when they saw me too, and they were stuttering and blushing, almost as easy as I do..." I said, I saw Ikuto chuckle at the last part.

"Is it possible that they were..." Ikuto said, trailing off, but I knew what he was thinking: _**'Is it possible that they were our... children?'**_

"I don't know, but before they left and I woke up they said something, that made me mostly sure of it." I paused once again. "I asked them for there last names and the boy, Daisuke said this: "Our names our Daisuke and Akira Tsukiyo-" Before he got cut cut off. What do you think about that?" I asked, Ikuto's eyes went wide when I was saying the last name.

"They probably are our children... How weird is that?" Ikuto said, I was looking into his eyes, they had humor in them, but still some shock in them.

"Very weird. Lets go get some Taiyaki now." I said, as I started walking away from the wall we we standing by. There were more people out around here, but not a whole lot.

**After getting the Taiyaki**

I have chocolate Taiyaki, yum! Ikuto was now walking me home, we both were eating Taiyaki.

I have to admit, today was really fun, but... confusing. Not only because of the dream, but other things, Ikuto didn't tease me today, I felt this weird sensation whenever Ikuto touched me, like electricity was flowing between both of us, I know he felt it too, I have felt that before, but it was very faint, this wasn't faint, it was an electric shock.

We were now walking onto my street, I noticed that I was still wearing his jacket.

"Ikuto, do you want me to give you your jacket." I said, looking up at him.

"No, you can keep it for the night, give it to me tomorrow when I see you." He paused. "Your birthday is tomorrow too."

"I know that, I wonder what I am going to do..." I said, trialing off into my thoughts.

"Eh, who knows." Ikuto said, By then we were right by my house, next to the fence.

"Later Amu, I have to go talk to my parents again, see you tomorrow." He said, patting my head.

"Hey!" I said, as he walked away.

I sighed and walked to my front door with Taiyaki still in hand.

I went to get my key, but I didn't need too, because my dad opened the door and pulled me inside, locking the door behind him.

'Oh no, he couldn't of have seen Ikuto just now could he?' I thought, panicking slightly.

"Who was that boy!" He said, with tears streaming down his face. I saw My mom and Ami watching.

_'Make up an excuse!! Hurry!!' _My conscience faded again.

"That was... my friend Ikuto, We were hanging out with my other friends and it was getting late, and we were already by Tadase's house so he went home alone, Nagihiko walked Rima home, Kuukai's manager came and got him, and Utau wasn't there, and I didn't want to walk home alone, so we all volunteered Ikuto to take me home; I volunteered him so he could buy me some Taiyaki." I said, making up an excuse fast.

'That should work...' I thought, hoping that it would.

"But **who** is he?" My dad said, not giving up.

"Like I just said, his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, He is Utau's big brother!" Opps, I don't know if I should of said that...

"Wait 'Tsukiyomi' Isn't that the last name of the famous violinist, Aruto Tsukiyomi?" my mom said, oh so carefree.

"Yeah, that is his father. Can I go up to my room now?" I asked, trying to make my way to the staircase.

"Yes, go ahead." My mother said.

I didn't hesitate to go up to my room and lock the door. I grabbed my Ipod and I fell on my bed, I shook it to put it on shuffle, the first song started playing. Ah, 'In bloom' by nirvana (I am listening to that song right now, listen to it!! It rocks!!) I started singing it as lightly as I could, I don't want my parents hearing me...

_Sell kids for food, weather changes moods_  
_Spring is here again, reproductive glands_

_He's the one who likes all our pretty songs_  
_And he likes to sing along and he likes to shoot his gun_  
_But he knows not what it means_  
_Knows not what it means and I say_

_He's the one who likes all our pretty songs_  
_And he likes to sing along and he likes to shoot his gun_  
_But he knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means and I say, yeah_

_We can have some more, Nature is a whore  
Bruises on the fruit, tender age in__ bloom_

I stopped singing with the music, I remembered that II have to call Utau, I pressed pause and Locked my Ipod.

Time to call Utau...

* * *

**Listening to: **Polly by Nirvana

**A/N: **And that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this in about two hours... a record for me, and two chapters out in one day, I am going to go work on the next chapter now! Later!

--Usuilove21


	21. Chapter 20: Name in chapter

**A time for us**

**A/N:** _Hey! Wait! I got a real complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice. _YO! I am in a good mood today! Glee and bleach are coming back today!! yay!! I am making a list of things you can't go wrong with at the end of this chapter!! I had to re-write this chapter like four times...

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap_:_ Time to call Utau..._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Talking to Utau; Happy birthday.  
**

**Amu's POV**

I got my cell out and I saw the time, 9:50. Dang, we were out for quite a while...

Utau, should be up...

I pressed speed-dial #4.

The phone was ringing, I had to wait a couple of seconds.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Utau say.

"Hey Utau, it's me." I said, laying back down on my bed.

_"Oh, hey Amu! Your date with Ikuto is over?"_ Utau said, in a monotone voice.

"No Utau, I am still on my date with Ikuto, I just felt like talking to you in middle of it." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

_"Har, Har, very funny Amu."_ Utau said, with a weird tone in her voice.

"Heh, well what did you want to tell me?" I said, changing the subject.

_"Well, I wanted to know your answer about our little proposition."_ Utau said, with a business like tone.

"Utau, I wanted to talk to you about that too, but can it wait till tomorrow?" I said, yawning.

_"Fine, but isn't everyone going to be with us all day tomorrow?" _

"I'll handle that, and Ikuto knows too." I said.

_"Oh, so you told him." _

"Yeah, I am going to bed now Utau, see you tomorrow." I said, closing my phone.

I placed my phone on the nightstand by my bed, stood up put on my pajamas's, went back to my bed and the next thing I knew everything was black and I was sleeping.

**The next morning** (No weird dreams sorry~)

...

I don't want to wake up... but I have too...

I rubbed my eyes and flipped my blanket off of me.

I stood up and staggered at first but I didn't lose my balance and fall.

I walked all the way to my bathroom.

I turned my shower and started striping my clothes.

As I jumped into the shower I realized what today was.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for this short chapter, next one will be longer, I am really losing my focus with this lately... Tell me what you think, Review!

Now for the list of things you can't go wrong with part one!

Yullen. You can never go wrong with D . Gray - man Kanda X Allen Yaoi!

Amuto. You know why.

Pocky. Chocolate biscuit sticks, yes.

Glee. A show about music, and drama, a million times yes!!

Tacos. Tacos are good.

Till next time! Later, I love you all!!

--Usuilove21


	22. Chapter 21: Going out

**A time for us**

**A/N:** _I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart. _YO!!! I am in a great mood!! I got my inspiration back!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! Sorry for the suckish last chapter DXXXX!!!!

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap_: _'Happy birthday to me' _

* * *

**Chapter 21: Going out  
**

**Amu's POV**

After I got out of the shower I got dressed in a blue mini-skirt and a black long sleeved shirt, and black leggings.

I walked down stairs only to see Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kuukai in my front room talking to my parents, while my little sister was looking at Utau in awe.

'Why are they here? Weren't we all going to meet in the park?' I thought, walking closer.

They finally noticed my presence.

"Ah! Amu!! Happy birthday!" Rima and Utau said, running over to me, running into my body, almost knocking me down on my but.

"Nice to know that you would tackle a girl on her birthday." I said, melodramatically.

"Don't be melodramatic!" Utau said, grabbing my right cheek slightly with her thumb and the finger next to it (What is that called again?).

"Fine. So what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking down at Rima who was hugging me. I felt a bead of sweat go down my face as I saw her cling to me, as if her life depended on it.

Nagi then got up.

"Happy birthday Amu-chan!" He said, giving me one of his famous smiles. He took something out. A box. A blue box, with a red bow on top.

He took my hand and placed it in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked Nagi, looking up at him. Rima let go of me. I let out a breath of air that I didn't know that I was holding in.

"It's a present for you, Amu." She paused. "From both Nagi and me."

I sighed and opened the box.

It was a silver chain necklace with several charms on it; a Heart, a Spade, a Clover, a Diamond and a strawberry, just like Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Myself...

"W-What! You guys didn't have to get this for me!" I said, from it to Rima, then to Nagi, and then Back to it.

"Well to bad Amu! We got it made just for you! No complaining!!" Rima said, pointing at me.

"Okay, Okay. Well, thank you for the present." I said, giving the two a smile.

"N-No problem." Rima said with a small blush on her face. Nagi returned the smile to me, I noticed that he had a small shade of pink covering his cheeks.

Before I knew it, I was falling with something heavy on top of me.

"WAH!" I said, being flipped over before falling onto the floor.

Kuukai was laughing as we fell on the ground. I was on top of him, basically sitting on his stomach.

"Kuukai! What was that for!" I said, moving off of his stomach.

I saw the look on his face and I started laughing too.

"T-The look on your f-face!" We both said in unison, laughing and pointing at each other.

I couldn't tell what the others were doing because both Kuukai and I were laughing very hard, that tears were coming out of my eyes. I might be over doing it, but he had such a funny look on his face. I heard a click. I opened my eyes, to see that my dad, Rima, and Utau all had cameras and they were taking pictures of the scene.

I started to calm myself down and I wiped my eyes. I looked over to Kuukai, he was calming down too.

"Well Amu, shall we be going now?" I heard Nagi say. I looked up at him.

"What? Where are we going?" I said, sitting cross-legged.

"We are going to go meet the others for breakfast." Utau said, helping me up.

"Okay." I said, helping Kuukai up.

"Thanks Hinamori! Let's go!" Kuukai said, grabbing my arm and leading me out of my house with Utau, Rima and Nagi following us.

"Wait Kuukai! I don't even have my purse!" I said, turning my head around.

"Don't worry, I have it. Your cell is in there to." Utau said, coming next to me.

"Okay... So where are we going?"

**Time skip **(sorry!!)

"AH! That was so good!" I said, tilting my head backwards.

We ended up going to IHop (**A/N: **Why IHop, I don't know, and I don't own.). And by we I mean, Myself, Ikuto, Kuukai, Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and even Lulu. Yeah, it was now confirmed; Tadase and Lulu were now a couple. Rima, Utau, Yaya and I were shocked to hear this, we were even shocked to see Lulu. Lulu seemed happy to see us, she even gave me a hug, she gave me a necklace, it was really pretty, it was pink and blue, I put it on when she gave it to me, same with Nagi and Rima's present.

"Yeah, it was so yummy!" Yaya said, popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake. Then I noticed that the cup was empty. 'Ikuto...'

"Ikuto, what happened to my milkshake?" I said, looking up at Ikuto who was sitting next to me.

"Why are you asking me?" He said, with a small smirk on his face.

"Because, you are the only one here that likes chocolate as much as me, besides Yaya." I said, I saw that all of our friends were watching us, mostly in amusement.

"Yeah, but it could of been Yaya who drank it." He said, pouting slightly.

"Don't you pout! It couldn't of have been Yaya, I would of have heard her! And she is sitting at the end of the other side that we were sitting on!" I said, pointing to Yaya. I saw that everyone had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of there faces.

"So what if I did, _Amu_?" Ikuto said, invading my personal space.

"I-I don't know! Buy me a new one?!" I said, trying to get away.

"Oh really?" Ikuto said, putting his hands on my waist, pulling me in closer.

"Y-Yes really!" Man how lucky was I that Utau managed to get this whole part just for us.

I looked over to my friends and I saw that they all had smirks on there faces, even Lulu, I had no clue how she knew...

"Are you sure?" Ikuto said, moving my hair behind my ear.

"Y-yes." I said, in a little voice.

"Okay. I will buy you one then." He said, letting go of me. I gaped at him. 'What the hell is wrong with him?!' I thought, sighing in anger.

"Oh, are you sad that I let go, _Amu_?" Ikuto said, invading my personal space, yet again.

"N-NO! You stupid pervert!" I said, backing away. He started to chuckle.

I glared at him. What is wrong with him? He wasn't being perverted yesterday... But then again, I shouldn't of have told him about that dream...

All of the sudden I felt something somewhat heavy go onto my shoulder. I looked to the side only to see Ikuto's head on my left shoulder.

I blushed and pushed him off of me.

"Baka..." I said, turning my head.

"They are like an old married couple..." I heard a whisper from the other side of the table.

I looked at my friends, they were all hudled up in a group talking.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I said, leaning into the table.

"N-Nothing! Anyways! Lets go!" Utau said, getting up from the table and grabbing my hand. Only making both of us being pulled back. I landed onto Ikuto's chest and Utau landed in the seat next to me. I was confused, but I figured out that Ikuto was the one that pulled me back.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Utau and I asked in unison.

"Where are we even going?" Ikuto asked, and I saw Tadase, Lulu, Kairi and Yaya nod in agreement.

"It is a surprise!" Utau said, pulling me away from Ikuto.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

**Watching: **Family Guy.

**Time: **11:42 PM Monday April the !9th.

**A/N: **Okay, and that was this chapter, I don't know what to feel about this chapter, tell me if it is good or not, and check out my other stories!! Review!

--Usuilove21


	23. Chapter 22: First love

**A time for us**

**A/N:** _Futures made of Virtual insanity._ HEY! It's off of hiatus! I am so glad! I think I did okay on the testing... I think I aced the English part (But failed the math... I actually fell asleep while taking it...) I am reading FMA! Yay! I need to go read the new chapters of bleach/Naruto/one piece. I have 'Virtual Insanity' by Jamiroquai stuck in my head! This story is popular :D http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZPnhCoY7Lhc **There is a song in this chapter! **

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, COOKIEMONSTER28, CrystalVixen93, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents, fanime013,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **Hisha Misha,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, Miikichin, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

Recap: "Now, let's go!"

* * *

**Chapter 22: First love.**

**Amu's POV**

We were now in the park, just walking around, doing, nothing really.

"Hm, are we actually going to do something, or are we just going to walk around the park all day long!" Yaya yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yaya, calm down, this is peaceful!" Utau yelled at Yaya. So much for the peaceful time.

"Utau, you call you yelling peaceful!" Kuukai said, laughing. I let out a little giggle. If I ever said something like that, Utau would probably have my head on a stick.

"Shut up Kuukai!" Utau yelled at Kuukai. I giggled some more.

"Okay, since we have no where to go, Amu lets show them the gazebo." Ikuto said, a small smirk present on his face.

"Oh yeah, I never showed them it." I said, looking up at Ikuto.

I shifted my gaze. Everyone was looking at us.

"Gazebo?" Utau asked, jumping off of Kuukai's back.

"What are you talking about Amu-chi!" Yaya said, invading my personal space.

"Chill out Yaya!" Kuukai said, pushing Yaya out of my personal space.

"So what Gazebo?" Kuukai said, putting an arm around my neck.

"I'll show you if you let me go!" I said, trying to get his arm away from my neck.

"Oh! show us now!" He said, removing his arm away from my neck.

"Okay. Ikuto," I turned towards him. "Can you lead the way?"

He blinked. "Yeah, come on, this way." He said, leading us to a very familiar pathway.

"Wow, this place is..." Rima trailed off. "Beautiful." Utau finished for her.

Rima and Utau were looking around the garden like gazebo area.

"How did you guys find this place anyways?" Nagi asked. I took a seat on the concrete and rested my arm on my knee and my chin on my hand.

"Well, this one day when I was running home late, I went though this park and a music concert was going on, but I heard a different sound, and I followed it, and it was Ikuto and his violin." I explained, smiling at the memories that invaded my head.

I looked around and saw that everyone was now looking at Ikuto.

"I was wandering around like five or six years ago, and I found this place." Ikuto said, bluntly.

"That explains things." Lulu said, with a stubble hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh! Lulu, can we talk to you?" Utau said, with a smirk on her face.

'Oh, so were going to ask now...' I thought.

I knew what Utau was doing. She was going to confront Lulu and ask about her relationship with Tadase.

I stood up and walked over to Utau. Rima, and Yaya; who walked next to Utau when she asked.

"Uh, sure?" Lulu said, the confusion showing on her face.

"We'll be right back!" I said, looking at the guys, who all looked confused, well, besides Ikuto since he was going to ask Tadase the same thing we were asking Lulu.

We walked away out of hearing distance of the guys.

"So Lulu what's your relationship with Tadase?" Utau said, bluntly getting to the point.

'That's Utau for you. Straight to the point.' I thought, I felt a small bead of sweat roll down the side of my face.

I saw that Lulu's eyes got a little wide, but she blinked and they went back to their original size.

There was a small barely visible pink blush on her face. I felt a smirk come onto my face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lulu said, turning her head so she was avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Lulu-tan!" Yaya whined, "Tell us the truth!"

"Yeah, spill it." Rima said, in her monotone voice.

"It's nothing, he said that he thought that Amu would probably like to see me on her birthday. That's it." Lulu said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. 'It has to be an act.' I thought.

"So you came here for me?" I said, a smirk was probably visible on my face.

"Yes I did. Happy birthday." She said, cracking one eye open to look at me.

"Fine, this is resolved, for now, don't think we will just forget!" Utau said, pointing at Lulu.

Lulu just sighed and I giggled.

"Let's go back to the guys." Yaya said, walking ahead of all of us.

"That's what we're doing." Rima said, walking along side me.

Once we were back to the boys, they looked bored. I looked at Ikuto. As I thought, he had a smirk on his face, like I did.

I sat down to Ikuto and leaned into him, whispering into his ear.

"So what did Tadase say?"

"Nothing really. He said that he invited Lulu here to see you for your birthday." He whispered back.

"I think it was all an act."

"Me too." Ikuto said, chuckling.

I sighed and turned back to everyone. Rima and Utau were looking at me slightly while talking to Nagi and Kuukai.

I shook my head at them. They sighed. They knew that if I did that, they both had the same answer. 'I think they planned the whole thing.' I thought sighing mentally.

"So, what to do now?" Kuukai said, sitting next to me.

I shrugged.

"Hm, Hey Amu. You hear that right?" Utau said, once a tune filled the air.

"Yeah." I smirked.

(**First love** By **Utada Hikaru**. I don't own. _Italics_ is _Utau_ and **bold** is **Amu**. **Bold **and _Italics_ is _**both of them**_. Here is the song: http://www(Dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gAkZkN3qpAY )

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_  
_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

Utau sang getting everyone's attention.

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**  
**Anata wa doko ni irundarou**  
**Dare wo omotterundarou**

I sang the second part. I closed my eyes.

**_You are always gonna be my love_**  
**_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_**  
**_I'll remember to love you taught me how_**  
**_You are always gonna be the one_**  
**_Ima wa mada kanashii lovu songu_**  
**_Atarashi uta utaeru made_**

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_  
_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_  
_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

**Ashita no imagoro niwa**  
**Watashi wa kitto naiteru**  
**Anatawo omotterundarou**

_You will always be inside my heart_  
_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_  
_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_  
**Now and forever you are still the one**  
**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**  
**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_You are always gonna be my love_  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_  
_I'll remember to love you taught me how_  
**You are always gonna be the one**  
**Mada kanashii lovu songu**  
**Now and forever**

We finished singing as the music stopped.

Utau walked over to me and gave me a hive-five.

"That was awesome. Good job Amu." Utau said, She had a sparkle in her eye. 'That was really fun. I am glad I am going to go on tour with her, well, once I tell her, she'll be happy.' I thought.

"It was really good. Good job Utau." I said with a sincere smile on my face.

Utau had a hopeful look in her eyes.

I leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Utau, can you sleep over my house tonight. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I can, but why?"

"You'll see." I said with a smirk.

Utau backed up and had a confused look on her face.

"That was awesome! But Utau-chi, Amu-chi why did you guys start singing all of a sudden?" Yaya asked, throwing her arms into the air.

"Don't know..."

**Later that day.**

"See you guys later!" I said, waving everyone goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Amu-chan!" Yaya said, waving goodbye. She was on one side of the road with Kairi next to her. They walked off.

Rima, Nagi and Kuukai all had to leave before now, so now it was just Ikuto, Utau and me.

"So, Why didn't you go with Kuukai, Utau?" Ikuto asked, as we began to walk the streets.

"Well, I am sleeping over at Amu's tonight." Utau said, matter-a-factly.

"Yeah, she is." I said, walking in the middle of them.

"Oh, I guess this means I can't sleep over tonight." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

'Idiot!' I thought, face palming.

"What?" Utau asked, with an eye-brow raised.

'I really don't want to explain this to her...'

"He sneaks into my room." I said, bluntly.

"So that's where you always are." Utau said, Ikuto just shrugged it off.

"Heh, So Amu will your parents be okay with me staying over tonight?" She said, changed the subject.

"Utau. What do you think. My parents love you. The question is if your parents are okay with it." I said.

We were now about one block away from my house and it was nearing sunset.

"Eh, probably not, Ikuto, you'll tell them that I am at a friends house." Utau said. 'Oh yeah, I still haven't met their parents yet...'

"Huh? Why not Amu? Hasn't mom met Amu in the time I was gone?" Ikuto said, confused.

Utau sighed. "Strangely no. I blame Amu for it though, she got to shy." Utau said and I blushed.

Well, she had a point. I did get a little too shy...

"Heh, well, here we are. See you guys later." Ikuto said, as we walked up to the doorstep.

"Why are you leaving so soon Ikuto?" Utau said, though it was to late since Ikuto was already walking away.

"He probably doesn't want to be confronted by my dad." I whispered, and chuckled.

I reached for the door, but it flung open.

"Amu! Who was that boy!" My dad yelled, grabbing me in a hug.

I looked at Utau and smirked, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, that was my older brother." Utau said, with amusement laced in her voice.

"Ah, Utau-chan! It's nice to see you again." He said, grabbing her in a quick hug.

"I saw you earlier today." Utau said, as we walked inside my house.

"True. So that boy was your brother. I don't see it. Someone as sweet as Utau-chan can have a brother that looks like a delinquent!" My dad said, I slapped a hand to my mouth. But it couldn't stop some laughter escaping from my lips. Utau was laughing somewhat too.

My dad was looking at us weirdly, but he closed the door behind us.

We both ran up to my room without a second thought.

I closed the door behind me and we both broke out in laughter.

"H-he ju-just sa-said Ik-Ikuto l-looked li-like a delinquent!" I said, in between laughter.

Our laughter calmed down somewhat but we were both on our backs still laughing a bit.

"He doesn't look like a delinquent though." Utau said, breathing, trying to calm down.

"I know! I think he thought that because of his blue hair." I said. Both of our heads were now touching.

"Yeah, but he get's that from our dad."

"I still need to meet your parents."

"I know." By then we were sitting up.

A couple of seconds of silence went between us.

"So what is it that you were going to tell me."

* * *

Listening to: Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi by On/Off. (It is such an awesome song!)

A/N: Sorry to end off like that. Did I end my phase of filler chapters? I hope I did! They were one of the reasons I put it on hiatus... I have to tell you that I won't be able to update as soon as I did before. My computer broke and I am on my dad's right now... I want to watch Vampire knight...

--usuilove21


	24. Chapter 23: Joy

**A time for us**

**A/N:** _Would like to hear my voice, sprinkled with emotion _Hey! I just started to re-read Naruto, and I am on chapter 12... And here I am! OMG! I have 50 favorites now and 90 reviews! Thats awesome! I want a smoothie... THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT! (I write A/N's before writing.)Read and review!

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, COOKIEMONSTER28, CrystalVixen93, darlingbabyxoEia Yukino, ****f my parents, fanime013,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **Hisha Misha,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Maddiejane94, Miikichin, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

**GakuenAliceGRL** : I know that, I just wanted to make a humor scene if I could...

* * *

_Recap: "So what is it that you were going to tell me."_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Joy.**

**Amu's POV**

"Hehe, I don't know if I should tell you." I teased, we were both sitting on my bed, across from each other.

"What? Why not?" Utau said, leaning in.

"Your acting l;ike Yaya a little." I said. amused.

"Shut up, but seriously, tell me." Utau said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's about the concert-" I was cut off.

"WHAT! Tell me! NOW!" Utau demanded.

I laughed at her reaction.

"Okay, Oka+y, I decided to go with you."

"YAY!" Utau said, pulling me in a hug.

"This isn't like you Utau, what's up with you?" I said, a smirk on my my face as Utau continued to hug me.

Utau stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes. "What? Can't I be happy that my best friend is going to come with me on tour?" she said.

"Yeah, but it's not like you to hug me. And I do have conditions."

"Like." Utau said, in a business like tone. (**A/N: **I couldn't think of the word for it, I am to lazy right now...)

"Well, one, when I told Ikuto about it he said he's coming."

"Whatever. Is that it?" I was shocked, One since Utau really didn't like people other than the opening to come with her.

"Really? And no, I want to know how long it will be."

"Yes. The tour will be about 3 months."

"3 months?

"Yeah, I mean it is a world tour."

"WHAT! You never told me that!"

"Hehe, My bad. Well, I don't know where we are going, but I know the first concert will be here in Japan, In two months."

"Wait, I graduate in two months, so I leave when I graduate."

"Yeah, we couldn't just have you leave your studies, And we all ready knew you wouldn't say no."

Before I could say anything, I heard my mom's voice from down stairs.

"Girls, come on out, it's dinertime!" She yelled.

"Well, lets go and eat dinner." Utau said, dragging me off of my bed.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Listening to:** 'Where did you sleep last night',(I love it!) by Nirvana. **Reading:** Fallen Rose a Naruto Fanfiction.

**A/N: **I did say it would be short didn't I? Yes, I did. My dad's listening to David Bowie! I find that cute! This took me about 30 minutes to write. I have been loving the couple Minato X Kushina from Naruto and I think I am going to write a couple of Naruto fanfics...

Love you all!

--Usuilove21


	25. Chapter 24: The past month

**A time for us**

**A/N:** _Cause all the girlie's think I'm pretty fly for a white guy._ *Sniff* Hi, sorry for not updating, I don't have a lot of inspiration anymore, well I just read the next chapter of "Katekyo hitman reborn" and I am sad... 'Cause the ending was sad...

**Listening to: I dreamed a dream by the Glee cast (This version of this song sends shivers down my spine) (Not really the Glee cast, but I don't feel like Typing the two people from glee who are singing this song.) **

* * *

I thank **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, AquaAngelQueen, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, COOKIEMONSTER28, CrystalVixen93, darlingbabyxoEia Yukino, ****f my parents, fanime013,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **Hisha Misha,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Little Miss Lolly x, Maddiejane94, Miikichin, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed!

* * *

_Recap: "So what is it that you were going to tell me."_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The past month.**

**Amu's POV**

I sighed I was looking up at the ceiling in my room.

A month had pasted since I told Utau that I would go with her on tour.

Nothing much had changed since the month passed at all.

I found out the details of the tour.

Flashback

_"Sanjou-san! Are you in?" Utau yelled once we were in Sanjou-san's office. She just had to interrupt me from studying._

_"Ara? Utau? What are you doing here?" Sanjou-san yelled back._

_"We have to tell you something." Utau said, dragging me to where Sanjou-san was._

_She was typing on a laptop that was placed on her desk and she was chewing on a chocolate pocky stick._

_"'We'?" She asked, looking up._

_"Hey Sanjou-san!" I said lifting my right hand up slightly._

_"Oh, hey. So why are you two here?" She asked, turning around in her swivel chair._

_The room was filled with silence for a couple of seconds._

_"Utau. I'm guessing you didn't tell her." I said, turning to Utau._

_"No." She said, pouting._

_"Tell me what? What's this about Utau?" Sanjou-san said, crossing her arms._

_"Amu agreed to go on tour with me!" Utau said, with a little too much excitement laced in her voice._

_"Huh? Really? When?" Sanjou said, now standing up._

_"Two weeks ago!" Utau said, with a smile on her face._

_"What? Two weeks ago? UTAU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"_

_"Because, one, I didn't see for the past two weeks." Utau said, crossing her arms._

_"It's called a phone Utau. I wish you told me earlier, but luckily I knew that you wouldn't say no, so everything is done." Sanjou said, huffing._

_"HUH? What if if I said no?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't."_

_"Good point..." I said, putting my hand over my mouth._

_"So should we tell her the details?" Utau said, taking a seat on Sanjou-san's desk that had papers on it._

_"I have to tell you the details to, Utau." Sanjou said, turning around halfway to Utau, making her glasses get a glint in them._

_"Okay. Then speak." Utau said, raising one of her eyebrows._

_"Fine. The tour will start out in Japan, three concerts in Japan if I may add, then it will go to some places Europe, like England (A/N: Sorry, I'm obsessed with England right now.) and France, and several places in America, and then we come back to Japan for one final concert. That should take up about 4 months, probably 5, if not longer." Sanjou-san said with a smirk on her face._

_"Wow... So we really are going to be gone for a while..." I said, leaning against a wall._

_"That's nothing compared to other tours I have been on, This is a rush job." Utau said, kicking her legs._

_"Oh, I remember when you were gone for like a year..."_

_"That was somewhat of a of a short tour. After all some tours can last over a year, if not many years." Sanjou-san said._

_"Wow... So when do we leave?" I said, hiding the hint of sadness that I felt inside._

_"The week after you graduate." Sanjou-san said, pushing her glasses upwards. _

_"Really, so we will be gone for a while..." I said, looking down at my feet._

_"Yep." _

End Flashback

I rolled onto my stomach.

I also spent time with everyone; "Everyone" being Kuukai, Utau, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto. See, Kuukai knew that I was going to go on tour with Utau, but everyone else; besides Ikuto, didn't know that I was going to go with Utau... So I had to spend as much time with them as I could...

I sighed. "It's boring..." I said to myself.

"Well, then you should do something." A voice said behind me, making me jump up in shock.

"IKUTO! What are you doing here!" I yelled, turning around to look at Ikuto, who's entire head was wet.

"Can't I just come here to see you?" He said with a smirk on his face, as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Ikuto, why is your head wet?" I said, touching the top of his wet head.

"Ah, I just took a shower." He said, touching the ends of his hair.

I sighed once again and went to my bathroom.

I grabbed a towel and walked back into my room.

I threw the towel onto Ikuto's head. He had a confused look onto his face.

"Dry your hair off." I said, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Thanks." He said, drying his hair with the towel.

"No problem." I said, looking away.

"So why are you bored?" Ikuto asked, once his hair was dry.

"Hm," I said, turning my head around to look at him. "Oh, my parents are at my grandparents once again, and they took Ami with them, but they are coming back tomorrow night, I really didn't feel like going..."

"Ah. So the tour starts in two weeks, when will you tell everyone?" Ikuto asked, pulling me to sit next to him, by the waist.

I blushed at the contact. "I really don't know when, but it still hasn't been announced that I am going to be the opening, but it is supposed to come out in a couple of days... I hope doesn't react the wrong way..." I said.

Ikuto slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about that, They'll understand." Ikuto said, knowing how much I really was worrying about this.

I turned to look Ikuto in the eyes, but when I looked into his eyes I saw sympathy and... lust?

"Ikuto?" I asked, leaning in a little.

Instead of answering, he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

* * *

**Listening to: Poker face (Cover) by The glee cast. **

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys can see what is going to happen. Daisuke is going to be conceived :D. I don't think I will write a lemon (I am like to young.), but do you guys like want me to? 'Cause I really don't want to... I know I said the rating might change, but now I just don't feel comfortable writing something like that...

I think that this is my best chapter in a little while, what do you guys think? Please, review and tell me.

-usuilove21


	26. Chapter 25: Please don't tell me we did

**A time for us**

**A/N:** Hello! I'm not really in a great mood, I just made up with my mom since we just had a little fight... I tried to update as fast as I could, so here I am.

Okay, about the LEMON, their will be a slight Lemon, but nothing graphic! I really appreciate all the nice reviews, and I will answer them soon!

**Listening to: Billionaire by Traive McCoy (A great song!)  
**

* * *

I thank** aGIRLnamedPAT**, **aicul434,** **Akatsuki'sCherryBlossom24, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, AquaAngelQueen, Apollo Moon x, aquris,** **Aryan1020,** **Auti1994, ****Ayu4u, baka123,Cg2_nenetwin chocolates an strawberrys, COOKIEMONSTER28, CrystalVixen93, DarkBlueLynx, darlingbabyxo, Eia Yukino, ****f my parents, fanime013,** **ferretomo , Fluffy-Keeki,** **Hisha Misha,** **icedancer487,** **Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, Kasumi MDKML, ****N e k o 0 0 7-,** **katrina11, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Little Miss Lolly x, Maddiejane94, Miikichin, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja,**** SWEETVANILLAFAN, .x,** **sweetysmiles, xairincode, xiluvcupcakesx, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, ****yugiohgx5dsgrl,** **yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier** for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed! I have 55 favorites!

* * *

_Recap: Instead of answering, he kissed me, and I kissed him back. _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Please don't tell that we did what I think we did. **

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes, to see sunlight pouring into my room.

I squinted my eyes and noticed that someone was holding me.

I looked to my right. There Ikuto was, sleeping.

I rubbed my eyes since I thought I was hallucinating. It looked like Ikuto wasn't wearing a shirt.

I sat up and stuck out my arm to touch Ikuto.

My arm was bare and the blanket was no longer covering me up.

I looked down to see my bare chest.

"OH CRAP!" I said, covering my boobs. (1): Yeah... I don't really feel comfortable cursing...)

I tried to get up but Ikuto was hugging me. I felt heat rush up to my face.

'Naked. Ikuto. Me. Naked. Ikuto.' The words kept on going though my mind, as I was just lying there naked, while Ikuto was hugging me.

'Oh, please don't tell me that we did what I think we did.' I thought, covering my chest with one arm and covering my eyes with the other.

_'But you did~~~'_ A familiar, Annoying voice said, in a sing song voice.

'UGH! You just go away, I really don't want to talk to you right now.' I thought in my head, not wanting to "Talk" with the annoyance that was my conscience.

_'To bad!~~ I won't leave you~~~ Ever~~'_ It said again. I groaned inwardly.

'UGH, I know that, could you just leave me for now, come on, I need to find out what happened here.' I thought, looking around my room to see articles of clothing on the floor. A light blue shirt, a black shirt, a navy blue Jacket, a black skirt, a bra, panties and boxers were lying on the floor. I groaned again.

_'Fine, I guess it finally sunk in~'_ The voice said, leaving with a 'Bye-Bye'. This annoyed me even more.

Ikuto started to moan and shift in his sleep. I felt heat come up to my face, even more than I felt before; if that was possible.

I pulled the blanket up as I tried to reach for a shirt.

"Mmm, Morning." Ikuto muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn..." I muttered though my teeth.

"Amu...?" Asked Ikuto, while he rubbed his eyes. I was still trying to grab a shirt."What are you doing?"

"CRAP!" I said, in a whisper yell.

"Huh? What's up you?" Ikuto said, it seemed that he didn't notice the lack of clothing. "OH SHI-"

"So you finally saw... I have no clue what happened." I said, grabbing the blanket that was covering me.

"..." Ikuto was speachless. I was looking down at the blanket. I felt eyes on me.

I looked up. Of course, Ikuto was looking at me.

"Stop looking at me!" I said, as calm as I could.

"Hey, It's not my fault I wake up to see you naked." Ikuto said, looking away. "If I may add, you look hot."

"YOU! SHUT UP!" I yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed. "Do you at least know how this happened?"

I looked straight at him. "...Why do you think that I would know?"

He shrugged. "I have a vague idea how it happened."

"Yeah, then how?" I asked, regretting the words that just came from.

He smirked and leaned in. "Like this."

**::SEMI-LEMON::** (**A/N**: I can't believe I am doing this...)

Our lips were now touching and my eyes were wide open. I closed my eyes and Ikuto moved closer to me. Our legs were now slightly touching, and Ikuto's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward him. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't open my mouth. Ikuto bit on my lip until I opened my mouth to yell at him. His tongue was now going through my mouth, I felt Ikuto shift his body so I was under him and he was on top of me. We were still kissing while he shifted us.

He moved his lips from mine to get air.

"Iku-" I couldn't finish talking, since Ikuto continued kissing me, his tongue was exploring my mouth once again. His hands moved down from my waist to my legs. He leaned down so his body was now touching mine. He moved his hands back and forth on my legs.

He moved his lips from mine and started kissing down my neck. I moaned as he did this. I felt his lips turn into a smirk on my neck.

**::END OF SEMI-LEMON:: **(A/N: I DID say that it wasn't going to be a full LEMON...)

"That's how it happened, do you want me to continue?"

"N-N-N-NO!" I said, trying to move away from under Ikuto.

He started to chuckle. "Okay, I understand, do you want to go and change now?"

'How can he be so casual?' I thought to myself.

"U-um, yeah." I said, looking at him slightly. He was now off of me, but he was still rubbing my leg. "I would really like it if you would stop doing that. Now." I said between my teeth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go and put some slothes on, I won't watch."

"You promise?" I asked, looking away.

"I promiss."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was well, very awkward for me... Okay, other than that, I GOT'S ME A NEW KITTEN! She's very cute! OH! I have has this account for over a year now! YAY! I don't have much to say, there will be a little skip in the next chapter, Hope ya don't mind! *Sigh* I have school, so updates won't some so fast...

-usuilove21


	27. Chapter 26: Tour

**A time for us**

**A/N:** **みなさん、こんにちは！** (Hello everyone!) I wanted to update this sooner but I lost some inspiration with my Shugo Chara stories, while I got inspiration for my D . Gray -man stories... Well, after reading the ending to **kouhaixsempai's** story **"When I Met you**" and looking at the SC forums on Mangafox I regained it back! Yay!

Bottom A/N: Rant about Kuroshitsuji Manga and Anime.

This chapter has a **dedication.** To: Everyone. You guys have stayed this long with me, and you reviewed, Favorited, and read this. I love you guys so much, you don't know how much I really do! Please enjoy this chapter, it's for you guys!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't think I have established this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

I thank **aGIRLnamedPAT, aicul434, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, AquaAngelQueen, aquris, Auti1994, Ayu4u, baka123, Black Pearls . x, BrambleAkira101, Cg2 (dot) nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Cora Furume, CrystalVixen93, Cynthia Dollar, DarkBlueLynx, dwerose, Eia Yukino, fanime013, ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, FOREVERXANIMEXFREAK, Foxgrl18, h4rmony, hUgAh0lIc pErSoN, icedancer487, IkutoxAmu, Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, katrina11, KiKi (dot) Luvs (dot) Neko (dot) Ichigo (dot) And (dot)Luna, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Little Miss Lolly x, LvsShelbyLvs, Maddiejane94, MidnightDarknessKat, Miikichin, N e k o 0 0 7-, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, SWEETVANILLAFAN, x (dot) Ezra (dot) x, xp animelover, XXnagatoXX, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, yugiohgx5dsgrl, Yume no Kagi, yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier. **for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed! 61 people have Favorited this!

* * *

_Recap: "I promise."_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tour**

**Amu's POV**

Well, it's been a couple of days since the incident with Ikuto.

I havent really seen him much the past couple of days, but I just couldn't get him off my mind.

I only had a little under a week left of school left.

Today was sunday and I knew that they were going to announce more details about the tour.

'So I'll have to tell everyone today wether I like it or not... This probably won't be pretty...' I thought, taking out my phone.

I dialed Utau's number and clicked the 'call' button.

It rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ A voice said.

It was a woman's voice, it was soft and it sounded familier.

"Hello, is Utau there?" I asked, "It's Amu."

_"Oh! Amu-chan! I haven't heard from you for a while! How are you dear?"_ I figured out who it was. Souko-san. She was Ikuto's and Utau's Mother. She was very beautiful and very nice. At first I couldn't believe that she gave birth to Ikuto and Utau, since she looks so young. Which reminds me, Ikuto came back with his father, but I haven't met him yet... (**A/N**: I'm surprised I didn't forget about him too!)

"I'm great Souko-san! I needed to talk to Utau about something." I said, changing the subject, 'cause well, I wasn't completely fine, I was still freaking out over a couple days ago.

_"Oh, is it about the tour?"_ She asked, I stared straight for a moment.

"EH! How did you know?" I said, bringing the phone closer to my ear.

_"Well, why wouldn't I know, Utau is going on tour after all! I know that you are going to go with her too."_ Souko said in her cheerful voice. _"I'll go get Utau now."_

"Yeah? Wow, I didn't know that... Thank you very much, Souko-san." I said. I couldn't fight the smile that was trying to come onto my lips.

_"No problem dear."_ Souko said, before disapearing.

I waited for another couple of minutes till I heard another voice.

_"Amu, what's up?"_ Utau said, she sounded the same as always.

"Hey Utau, What's up?" I asked, stalling.

_"Amu, stop stalling."_ Utau said, seeing though my act. _"I know it's about the tour."_

"I can't fool you, now can I?" I said, sighing. "Well, I wanted to know if you we're still going to come and help me tell everyone?"

_"Of course I am. I am going to have to give your parents the papers. Even though we should've told them earlier."_ Utau said, muttering the last part.

"I know we should've Utau, it's just that this way they can't say no."

_"No, they can still say no, and mess up the tour..."_ She sighed. _"I'm on my way, call everyone; besides Ikuto, too come over to your house, but explain to your parents first." _

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." I said, closing my phone.

I sighed and laid down on my bed.

'Just as I thought, this is going to be troublesome.' I thought, sitting up. (**A/N:** Does anyone else think that it sounds like Shikamaru's phrase in Naruto?)

I went to my door and opened my door. I stepped out of my room and moved to the stairs.

I went down the stairs one at a time, hoping to delay what was coming up. Since she knew, her parents; mostly her dad, wouldn't take it too well...

"Mom, dad." I called out, walking into the front room.

I saw them sitting down on the couch watching the T.V, they were looking up at me when I entered the front room.

"What is it Amu-chan?" My mom asked, standing up.

"No need to stand up mama, I just want to know if it's alright if I invite my friends here?" I asked, clutching my hands behind my back.

"How many friends?" My dad asked, before getting a glint in his eyes. "Will there be any boys?"

"Yes dad," I saw his eyes get a little sad and mad. "But it's only going to be Kuukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi. The rest will be girls."

"Huh? How many people are you inviting? And why?" My mom asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's going to be Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Lulu. Well, plus the guys." I said, taking a short pause. "Why? I can't tell you yet. I don't want to have to tell everyone so many times, so I want to tell you all together."

My parents both shared a glance. But my mom said, "Fine, but you will have to tell us all of the details."

"Thanks. I'll be up in my room, if Utau comes by tell her to come up to my room." I said, turning around to go back up stairs.

Once I went up the stairs I lied on my bed and dialed Rima's cell phone number.

_"Hello." _A familiar monotone voice answered.

"Rima? It's Amu, I wanted to know if you were doing anything today." I asked, turning onto my stomach.

_"Huh?" _She asked. _"No, I'm just hanging out at home, but my dad might come over today with his new girlfriend." _

"Then shouldn't you at least sound excited-" I asked before I got cut off by Rima.

_"No. Sure she's a nice person, I just don't want to be around my mom, dad, and Trisha all at the same time. Why, do you want me to come over?"_ She asked, sounding a bit excited at the end of the sentence.

_'That would be awkward...'_ I thought to myself. I giggled at her excitement. "Yeah, I need to tell everyone something, so I need you to come to my house." I said, sheepishly.

_"Hm, you need to tell us something? Why?"_ Rima asked, curiosity dripping in her voice.

"I just need too-"

_"Your not pregnant are you?"_ Rima almost yelled.

"WHAT! NO!" I yelled into the phone. (**A/N:** If only she knew.)

"Good. This way I won't have to kill Ikuto." She said, sounding as if a pressure just lifted off of her shoulders.

"Right..." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, it's important. Can you please come over?" I finished saying, hesitating at first.

She didn't answer at first. "...Fine, give me 20 minutes." Her voice returning into the monotone I was used to hearing.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Rima." I said before hanging up. I started dialing Nagi's number before a knock at the door shocked me and made me jump and drop my phone on the bed.

"Come in." I said, calming down, while looking at the door.

"Yo Hinamori! How's it going?" Kuukai said, opening my door with a big smile on his face.

"Kuukai... What are you doing here?" I asked, blinking my eyes and sitting up.

"Move aside!" Utau said, pushing Kuukai into my room. "Didn't I tell you that I told Kuukai about the tour?" Utau said, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, you told me. It's just I was going to call Kuukai after Nagi. So how are you guys?" I asked, moving over to make room for Kuukai.

"I'm good, I can't wait till I go with you guys!" Kuukai said, sitting on my bed with us.

"I'm good too. I just want to tell everyone about the tour. How many people have you called?" Utau said, crossing her arms.

"That's good. I only got to call Rima, since you guys came when I was dialing Nagi's number. Do you think that you can help me call people?" I asked, looking at them intently.

Kuukai opened his mouth but Utau talked before he could. "I don't know, why should we?" She said with a smirk on her face, which made me think of Ikuto.

'Ikuto... I wonder what he's doing right now...' I thought, spacing out.

"AMU! pay attention when I am talking to you!" Utau said, tugging at my arm.

"OH, sorry I was just thinking." I said, leaving out the part about Ikuto.

"About Ikuto?" Utau said, a smirk coming back onto her face.

I felt heat coming to my face. "N-no!"

Kuukai slinged an arm over her shoulders. "Don't tease Hinamori, Utau. Answer her question Amu." Kuukai said, slinging his other arm over me.

"Okay, you are going to get the telling everyone about the tour even sooner." I said, smirking. God Ikuto and Utau were rubbing on me.

Utau seemed to think it over. "Fine, I need to go talk to Sanjou-san anyways." Utau said, taking her phone out.

"Thank you Utau!" I saw Kuukai's sad face and laughed. "You too Kuukai."

After we called everyone we got a knock on my door.

"Amu. Open up, it's me." Rima said, her voice muffled by the door.

"Come in." I said, looking at the door as I closed my sell phone.

She opened the door and came into my room.

"Utau, Kuukai. What are guys doing here?" Rima asked, walking to my bed.

I hesitated before sighing. "They are here to help me tell everyone the news."

Rima didn't say anything she just looked at us.

"Fine. I get it, don't tell me." Rima said, pouting.

"You'll find out soon Mashiro. Don't worry about it." Kuukai said with a smile.

Rima glared at him.

About 10 minutes pasted before all of the others got at my house.

We all gathered in the front room. All of us.

Utau, Kuukai, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Lulu, Yaya, Kairi, My mom, my dad and Ami.

"Onee-chan, what did you all want to tell us?" Amu said, cocking her head cutely.

Everyone in the room was looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"U-Um... W-Well, I-I needed to tell you all about something, that I tried to hold off for a while..." I said, hesitating.

I looked at Utau for assistance.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll just tell you guys. She's going on tour with me." Utau said bluntly.

Everyone was silent in the room. Nothing was heard but everyones breathing.

Ami was he first one to speak. "That's great Onee-chan!" She ran to hug me.

"Yeah, it is..." I said, letting my shyness take the better of me.

"What?" All of my friends; besides Kuukai and Utau, said in unison.

"Like Utau said, Hinamori wil be going on tour with Utau."

My mom spoke. "When does this tour start."

"In about a week or two..." I said sheepishly.

"I see... Why didn't you tell us earlier." My mom said, talking a serious tone.

Utau and Kuukai answered for me. "She got to shy." They said in unison.

"Amu... You could of told us..." My mom said, moving her bangs from her face.

"Well, can I go?" I asked, gaining confidence all of the sudden.

My mom looked at me.

"Yes." My dad answered.

* * *

**Watching:** Family Guy.

**A/N:** Okay, it took me for - freakin' - ever to write this. I am so tired, and I would really apreicate it if you guys reviewed, since I spent so much time on this chapter. (It's 3 AM and I'm writing it for **you** guys.) I'll try to update faster. Maybe if you guys review I'll update even faster!

Rant time: Okay, Kuroshitsuji II came out in the beginning of July. I like it so far, since Ciel and Sebastian are back! And Mr. Tap-dancing butler Claude, is something else. I mean, tap-dancing? Really? Why would a demon be tap-dancing? Even though it was entertaining. Alois is cute, but he has got nothin' on Ciel. I AM A 100% TEAM PHANTOMHIVE! Sebby X Ciel is the best! :3. I read chapter 47 of the manga and the cliffhanger got going to bother me for a month now, and a new ark is starting.

OH! I needed to tell you guys something important! I so forgot though! Well, I guess it wasn't THAT important then...

**私はあなたのすべての大好き！****次回まで！**[Watashi wa anata no subete no daisuki! Jikai made! (I love you all, until next time!]

**臼井はを愛して21 **(usuilove21.)


	28. Chapter 27: Decisions, decisions

**A time for us**

**A/N:** Hi people! I love you guys so much that I figured out how to write this fanfiction on a I-pod touch. I don't feel trashy *note sarcasm* Well I got so many touching reviews and I am going to try to respond to them all! So look out or that! Enjoy this chapter 'kay!

**Watching:** Jersey Shore.

* * *

I thank **aGIRLnamedPAT, aicul434, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, Angievampress, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, AquaAngelQueen, aquris, Auti1994, Ayu4u, baka123, Black Pearls . x, BrambleAkira101, Cg2 (dot) nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Cora Furume, CrystalVixen93, Cynthia Dollar, DarkBlueLynx, dwerose, Eia Yukino, fanime013, FallingKaede, ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, FOREVERXANIMEXFREAK, Foxgrl18, h4rmony, hUgAh0lIc pErSoN, icedancer487, IkutoxAmu, Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, katrina11, KiKi (dot) Luvs (dot) Neko (dot) Ichigo (dot) And (dot)Luna, kouhaixsempai, lala-chan and maka-chan, Little Miss Lolly x, loveblooms, LvsShelbyLvs, Maddiejane94, Mad HatterBreak, MidnightDarknessKat, Miikichin, N e k o 0 0 7-, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, RandomYawn, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, SWEETVANILLAFAN, TobiWD, x (dot) Ezra (dot) x, xp animelover, XXnagatoXX, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, yugiohgx5dsgrl, Yume no Kagi, yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier. **for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed! **67** people have Favorited this!

* * *

_Recap: "Yes."_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Desions, desions. **

**Amu's POV**

My eyes were wide open. I think everyone elses eyes were wide too. We all wouldn't think that my** dad **of all people would allow me too go on a tour with Utau. Since it would make his "little sparrow" be away from him.

"What?" My dad said with a pout. "Isn't it Amu-chan's choice? She is a legal adult now isn't she? She needs to make her own desions." He had a gentle smile one his face as he said this.

My mouth fell open as I heard him say this. "Dad…" I said, blinking my eyes.

He turned to me. "This is what you want, isn't it?" He said moving over to me to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yes! I would really like to go with Utau. I do really like to sing, and his would give me a chance to show other people that I am good at it and I enjoy what I am doing." I said, as I felt my lips curve up into a smile."That's good, since we don't have time to find a new opening since the tour starts soon, and it is already going to be anounced to everyone today." Utau said, closing her eyes and sticking her hands in her pockets. Everyone looked at her; including me.

"What?" Rima asked, I heard a bit of anger in her voice. "Today? Utau, doesn't your tour start in like two weeks?"

Utau sighed. "Yes, I agree that this is too late to be announcing this too, but **someone** in this room and my manager, had things to handle…" Utau looked at me, while I shrugged.

"But that's hardly anytime to practice and learn songs, is it not?" My mom asked, putting her hand on her chin.

Utau shook her head before saying,. "There's no need to worry about that. Me and Amu have had plenty of practice. I even helped her train her voice."

"I see. Amu-chan, you've written songs for the concert, right?" Nagihiko asked, running a hand thought his hair.

This got my attention."Hm, yeah. I have got most of my whole line-up set; except for a duet I want to do…" I said, putting a finger on my chin.

"Oh, Oh! I want to here you sing Onee-chan!" Ami said, raising her hand in the air.

"Ami…" I said, a bead a sweat rolling down my face, I had no clue what to say. Thank god my mom stepped in for me

"Ami-chan, we'll be able to see her sing when the tour starts, let her voice rest, okay?" My mom said, patting Ami's head.

_'Thank you mom!'_ I thought gratefully. To bad Utau started to smirk.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Amu needs to keep practicing anyways, I don't think she practiced today." Utau said, with a smirk on her face. "She needs to learn how to be less shy anyways."

I sent her a look that said "What-the-helll-Utau?".

"I would like to hear you sing too, Amu." Lulu said.

I clenched my teeth together as mostly everyone in the room said "Yeah." I glared at Utau, she was going to pay for this.

"Fine." I said with clenched teeth. "What should I sing."

"Nothing that you were going to sing during the concert. Something by 'SID'." Utau said, yawning slightly.

I moved closer to her. "What, am I boring you?" I muttered in her ear. "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night. So what are you going to sing." She muttered back to me. I grimaced. SID was a visual kei band that me and Utau both liked lot. The songs they had were really good and I have been a fan of them since a year or so after Ikuto left. (**A/N:** The info I gave about SID is the truth. They are a really amazing band, you guys have to listen to them!)

"Rain." I said simply.

"Yeah? I've only heard a little of it, but it was good from what I heard." Utau said nodding.

"It is a good song I know all of the lyrics already, I'll have to show you it later, won't I?" I said, leaning back into my shoes.

"Himamori! What are you gonna sing for us." Kuukai said, interrupting our conversation.

"**Rain** by **SID**." I said, clearing my throat. "Please don't say anything when I sing, I'm already nervous."

I cleared my throat before I started singing with my eyes closed.

**roku gatsu no uso menomae no hontou****sepia nishi mai komi  
****yori sou toka muku moritokawakaranaku natteta**

**"kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara ... ne"  
to oshi tsukete sayonara**  
**sono takuhi no kiyasume nara kiki akita  
hazu nanoni**

**nari manai yousha nai omoide tachi wa  
yurushi tekure souni monai**  
**me wo toji reba ikioi wa masu bakari de  
toomaki de kimi ga warau**

**ame wa itsuka tomu no deshou ka  
zuibun nagai dakimatsu metai**  
**ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no  
nige ba nonai boku wo erabu no**

**yatto mitsu keta atarashii asa wa tsugihi  
ga jama wosuru**  
**mukau saki wa "tsugi" janakute "ka"  
bakari oi kaketa**

**nagusame kara kikkake wokureta kimi  
to urame shiku kowaga rina boku**  
**sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukare ta hoo  
wo kattou ga kobore ochiru**

**kako wo shiri tagaranai hitomi arai  
nagashi tekureru yubi**  
**yasashii ho haba de iyasu kizuato  
todoki soude todoka nai kyori**

**ame ha itsuka tomu nodeshouka zuibun  
nagai dakitsu metai**  
**ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no  
tsutsuma rete ii kana**

**ame wa tomu kotowo shirazu ni kyou  
mo ori tsuzuku keredo**  
**sotto sashi dashi ta kasa no naka de  
atatamo rini yori soi nagara**

(**Fun Fact:** I almost started crying hearing the song just now. The way Mao[the lead singer of 'SID'] sings it with so much emotion, just makes me want to cry…)

I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone was silent, no one said a word. I looked at each and everyones faces. Utau and Kuukai had a smug look on their faces. Rima and Nagi had a mix of smugness, shock and joy on their faces. Yaya, Tadase, Lulu, and Kairi had their own level on joy on their faces; Yaya being obviously way to joyful. My parents and Ami had a shocked looked on their faces.

The silence went on for another couple of seconds before Rima started to talk. "That was amazing-" she was cut off.

"That was amazing Onee-chan!" My nine year old sister said, jumping on me.

"A-Ami, thanks." I said, trying not to fall down. "Amu, I have to say, that was really amazing!" My mom said, praising me.

"It's decided!" My dad yelled, pumping a fist into the air, gettin all of our attentions. (**A/N:** See what I did there?) "Amu-chan's going on tour!"

-Stupid-line-won't-work-on-an-iPod-so-I-have-to-type-this...

**Watching:** Coyboy Bebop (Horses can play a mean game of chess! XD) Yo! It's 2:41 and I'm feeling good. Haha! As you can tell I am in a good mood, I finally get to update this fast! Yay! Please R-E-V-I-E-W! And listen to SID!

I'll update soon! -Usuilove21

** Next chapter:** Press Confrence. 


	29. Chapter 28: Text

**A time for us**

**A/N:** Yooooooooo... How goes it people? I'm good I guess, I recently found out that Justin Beiber(Who I hate) (No offense to the Beib fans out there of course! I do like one song of his actually... WHAT? 'Baby' is catchy.) came to my town to film the new episode of "CSI" at my sister's high-school, my younger cousin and I wanted to go to the high-school that is five minutes from where I was at the time and throw tomato's at him... Shush, it's a secret. LOL, read and review!

OH! Anyone like my new picture? Natsume is so cute!

**Watching:** http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=V2ARDxK4lH4and this: (Get rid of spaces.) http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=YYUb6kl-vwg&feature=related

* * *

I thank **aGIRLnamedPAT, aicul434, AmuletHSCD, AMUTOforever305, Angievampress, animelove123, AnimeMangaLover1995, AquaAngelQueen, aquris, Auti1994, Ayu4u, baka123, Black Pearls . x, BrambleAkira101, Cg2 (dot) nenetwin, chocolates an strawberrys, Cora Furume, CrystalVixen93, Cynthia Dollar, DarkBlueLynx, dwerose, Eia Yukino, fanime013, FallingKaede, ferretomo, Fluffy-Keeki, FOREVERXANIMEXFREAK, Foxgrl18, h4rmony, hUgAh0lIc pErSoN, icedancer487, IkutoxAmu, Kairi12bell, kaitou sinbad, karent79, katrina11, KiKi (dot) Luvs (dot) Neko (dot) Ichigo (dot) And (dot)Luna, kouhaixsempai, Kuran Cross Yuuki, lala-chan and maka-chan, Little Miss Lolly x, loveblooms, LvsShelbyLvs, Maddiejane94, Mad HatterBreak, MidnightDarknessKat, Miikichin, N e k o 0 0 7-, Neko . 16 . -Blast, Otaku Shana, PrOuDTuRtLe HuGgErS, PurePrincess12, RandomYawn, SadKitten, sakurachibi08, Shunraiki, silverdragon98, SparklingDiamondz, Stealthy Ninja, SWEETVANILLAFAN, TobiWD, x (dot) Ezra (dot) x, xp animelover, XXnagatoXX, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, xXYoraXx, yugiohgx5dsgrl, Yume no Kagi, yvonne harper, and Zandra Celene Frasier. **for adding this story to your favorites! I also thank the other readers who didn't favorite and those who reviewed! **70** people have Favorited this!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Text.**

**Amu's POV **

I was currently lying back onto my bed.

All of my friends had to leave.

Nagihiko had to go see his family about a dancing thing, Rima was forced to go home and have dinner with her parents and her dad's new girl-friend, Yaya and Kairi had to go do something with school, I think... Kuukai had to talk to his college professor about something soccer related, and Utau had to go talk to Yuukari-san about the tour, but she said that she would come back over when she was done.

I stared at the ceiling for another 5 minutes before giving up and grabing my phone.

I clicked Ikuto's contact and sent him a text.

'Hey.' I pressed send.

About a minute later my phone started vibrating. I opened my phone to read the text. 'Hey beautiful.'

I couldn't help but blush. _'Why is he saying things so cheesy?'_ I thought tryin to dispell my blush. I hit reply. 'How are you today?'

'Good. Just bored. U?'

'Same. I told my parents and everyone else about the tour, they were happy for me, but they were shocked.' I sent.

'I bet they were. So you can go? No problems.' I read the text, and I thought, 'This won't bring me troubles will it?' I quickly shook my head and wrote a new text. 'Nope.'

'That's good. So, do you want to hang out?' He sent.

'Yeah, that would be nice. Where do you want 2 meet?' I sent back.

'The park?'

'Yeah. When?' I wrote before sending. I rolled onto my stomach, but I started feeling a bit sick to my stomach.

'How about 2:30?'

I looked at my clock. 1:46. 'Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then.' I pressed send before getting up.

'Later.'

I moved to my closet but I instantly felt sick. I ran to my bathroom and I threw the toilet seat up. I threw up.

"Eww..." I said, sinking to my floor.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

About thirty minutes later I went down stairs and told my parents that I would be going out for a little while.

I left the house wearing a black frilly skirt, a magenta shirt, with a light pink jacket over it, and black sandals.

It took me about ten minutes to walk to the park and all the way too the gazebo.

When I got there I saw Ikuto sitting down on a bench, he noticed me right away and said, "Hey you."

I couldn't help but let my smile on my face grow.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

A/N: Another Filler but this one is pretty important, Amu's first pregnancy sickness. Next chapter will be non-filler. OOOO! I am going to see Eclipse tomorrow!

Rant 1: OMG! I loved the last Shugo chara encore chapter! Amuto is the best! I can say so much, but I really don't know what to say about it! Well, I loved the Aruto and Souko reunion! And Tadase blushing was so cute! I wasn't all that satisfied win the ending as much as I could of been...

Rant 2: :D The new D . Gray-man chapter RAWS are out! Plenty of fanfiction ideas in it! (Mostly Yullen~~~) Alma was crying in it and I was so loving it! I really can't help but say this. The best part of the chapter was Allen turning into the 14th~ sorry for the spoilers, but I couldn't help it! I just ordered volume 18 here in America, so I will have all 18 volumes soon! (I own volumes 1-17!)

Rant 3: Gakuen Alice. So much I can say. Spoiler: Mikan tells natsume that she loves him(chapter 134)! I loved the new chapter RAWS! (chapter 135) I hate the cliffhanger though...

Okay, sorry for that. I'll update as soon as I can or when I want too... 


	30. Authors Note:VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**Authors note.**

**A/N: **Guys. I know you guys are expecting another chapter right now, but this is **VERY** important.

This story might be in danger of being deleted. I am going to be re-writing the little lemon I wrote, and I am getting rid of it. I don't want my fanfiction account to be deleted, so I am freaking out! I can't risk this. I am sorry if you guys want it still up... (Pervs... Just kidding.)

But this is very serious. I found out after reading **Cameron Kennedy's** story **"Life After Death Note."** They posted the link where you can read information about it.

Apparently if the story is more inappropriate than you list it as or there are any typo's, IT WILL BE DELETED! If you guys are now freaking out like me, and you don't want your fanfiction and account to be deleted, please look at this. (You know what to do.) **http:/civilinitiative . blogspot . com/2010/08/redbotton-issue-and-what-it-means-for . html** THIS IS **VERY **IMPORTANT!

And sadly, all my documents that had my stories deleted, so I have to do a copy and paste mission right now! And just in case, I am going to make a new account! It'll be on my profile soon!

* * *

And other thing, This will be on a hiatus. I am sorry but I have other fanfiction that I am working on and I have homework to work on. I will try and get it off of hiatus as soon as I can!

Thank you very much. *Bows.*

**XOXO Usuilove21**


	31. Chapter 29: Aruto part I

**A Time for us.**

**A/N: **ITS BEEN FOREVER! I'M UPDATING FINNALY! HURRAH! Haha~! I wasn't too sure if I would be able to update this today, well cause, truth be told, this story sorta puts a mental strain on me, BUT! I am in an Amuto mood right now! And their is gonna be a new oneshot from me comic VERY soon~! I already have a big part done on paper! Hope you'll read it when it's up!

Lets face it, you guys didn't come here to hear me ramble on and on like I always do, (Unless you did O.O!) so here we are, enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Nope! I own nothing! Not Shugo Chara! I'll never own it...

Listening to: Make Me Want To Die by the Pretty Reckless. AND my sister kicking her homeworks ass.

* * *

_Recap: I couldn't help but let my smile on my face grow._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Aruto part I. **

**Amu's POV**

I yawned as I walked to the train station to meet Utau.

The press confrence was hours away, and Utau wanted me to go to her house so we could talk somethings over, stuff she forgot to tell me about yesterday... (**A/N: **if I wrote anything weird, sorry! But it'll be clear here! Sorry fer interupting!)

I was wearing a simple black dress that hovered right above my knees, the braclet that my friends have gotten me for my birthday, and black flats.

I made my way through the crowded center, and was finaly at the train station. I saw that their was a woman who was wearing a yellow sundress that almost went down to her ankles, and brown-ish high-heeled sandles, and a light tan hat and black sunglasses. I knew it was Utau right away.

She noticed me and started walking towards me, her hands placed on her hips.

"Amu!" She hissed in a low whisper. "What took you so freakin' long?" She was now in close proximity with me.

"Sorry Utau... It's not my fault that I live on the other side of town, and there are a lot of people here!" I whispered in a nicer voice.

"Ugh," Utau sighed stiffly. "Whatever, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Same," I said, and as if on cue, a yawn tried to pass through my lips.

"Excited?" She said in a normal tone as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, I've never done this before remeber? As for you," I lowered my voice as I tried to catch up with her fast, impaitent steps. "This is your fourth tour."

"You don't have to worry. The worst thing you have to worry about is the equipment failing on you." She lied.

How did I know she lied? Simple. Kuukai had told me when he was very distraught one day. Utau had hurt her ankle pretty badly, but she refused to quit her tour...

"Oh, that's a relief..." I lied in return, not waiting to see if Utau caught the lie as we went on to the train, lucky for me, she didn't.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The train lasted at least 15 minutes long, and it brought us quickly to the other side of town.

The other side was nice. It was where the high school was placed, just before the strings of compainies and corperaions; Easter was among them.

Ikuto and Utau have lived in this side for most of their lives, but they did live with Tadase for a while...

Paying attention to my surrondings, I tried to catch up with Utau once again, but at least I was out for in workout...

We made out way through the strings of buildings, and finnaly came to a cream colored house, that stood out slightly.

It was larger that any other of the houses that I had ever lived in, but that was since they WERE rich... And they had lived in large houses all of their lives... deja vu...

Inside the house was nice. It had an asortment of cream and red colored furniture, that blended well into each other. There was also a stair case leading up into the second floor, which was huge. It consisted of the master bedroom, Ikuto's bedroom, Utau's bedroom, and the Guest room; AKA 'Amu's room for whenever she wishes'. Souko really shouldn't have done that...

"Um, Utau?" I said as I watched her plop down on on a red sofa. "Where are your parents and Ikuto?"

"Probably out in the back... Oh yeah, you still need to meet our dad, don't you." Utau said casually, as of she wanted to stay on the sofa.

"Yes!" I said, too fast, which made Utau laugh, get up and say, "Who are you? Yaya?"

Feeling the blush rise on my cheeks, I followed Utau out into the backyard.

The backyard was big, as it always was, but something seemed... Off. In a good way...

We made out way to a large gazebo that was unlike the one in the park, where three people sat on a glass table.

It was the beautiful Souko with a bright smile on her face, Ikuto; Who's head was feasting on the familliar glass table, and another man with the same Midnight colored hair as Ikuto; who had a hand on Ikuto's head.

Souko had heard us aproaching, had stood up; much to the confusion of Ikuto and the man, and with a big smile on her face, said, "Utau, your back. Amu, it's great to see you again!"

I smiled back and said hi, before I saw that Ikuto was lookig towards me, a smirk on his face, as the other man with the same hair color, looked my way, and my breath silently caugth in my throat. He looked exactly like Ikuto, but older, maybe in his early 40's, late 30's. He was wearing casual clothes; A white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes.

Both he and Ikuto stood up at the almost same time, an amused smirk on his face, making him look even more like Ikuto.

"Amu, you never met my husband, Aruto Tsukiyomi."

* * *

** Listening to: **Save Me by Queen.

**A/N: **AND THUS, CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER! I am oh, so glad I got to update today! It was even longer than I expected! But I still had to split the epic-ness of Amu meeting Aruto... Cause I'm well, evil. And I have a headache... Lol, sorry, I've been sick... Stupid tummy...

Was it a good comeback? I hope you all enjoyed it! The next update will be in... Two weeks, same day. Till then loves!

**With much Love,**

XOXO,

Usuilove21~! (10-27-10.) 


	32. Chapter 30: Aruto part II

**A Time For Us.**

**Chapter 30: Aruto part II**

A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's been a while. I would like to say, happy anniversary to this fanfiction and Happy Vallentine's day to everyone out there! This story isn't my main priority currently, and if you look at my profile regualy, you'll see that on Saturday, I put most of my stories on hold, besides one, since I am getting really interested in the Harry Potter fandom… but I am still deliberating on that. I really think this is lasting to long, and I am getting a little tired of writing it. Bleeeh….

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Listening to: Til' I Forget About You by Big Time Rush.

**Chapter 30: Aruto Part II.**

Amu stared at Aruto in open-mouthed shock. He looked just like Ikuto, and if Amu hadn't known better, she would've sworn on anything that Ikuto and Aruto were twins.

Aruto smirked as he watched the pinkette across from him stare at him in shock.

Amu snapped out of it once she saw him smirk. 'They both smirk differently.' She thought absentmindedly as she introduced herself to her boyfriend's father.

"Hinamori Amu." She said extending a hand to the much older man. "Pleased too meet you."

"Tsukiyomi Aruto," Aruto said, taking Amu's hand in his own "the pleasure is all mine."

Ikuto's eye twitched and he then decided to pull Amu away from his father, much to the amusement of his mother, father, and sister, before walking away from the trio.

"Ikuto! Wait! You can't just leave your family like that!" Amu said, once they were inside of the mansion. But Ikuto didn't stop pulling her.

"What's your problem?" She said, once they made it into what Amu thought was Ikuto's room, considering the amount of blue that was now surrounding them.

"Just, just stay clear of my dad." Ikuto said, and Amu had to resist from rubbing her eyes. Was Ikuto _blushing_?

"Oh my god… Are you jealous? Of your father?" Amu couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Shush. T's not ridiculous if you heard bad stories about him all of your life, and then you see he really is a womanizer."

Amu raised an eyes and fought off saying "So he's just like you."

"I see." She closed her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about though Ikuto," Amu felt a smile curve onto her lips. "You are the only for me."

Ikuto smile a genuine smile. "Good." He said, walking over to Amu to plant a kiss on her lips.

**Listening to:** Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush.

**A/N:** Okaaaayy …. I really did this half-assed and I know it is super short. I am really tired and I went to bed at around 3 in the morning last night, and I woke up at six. So I only got about three hours of sleep last night. I almost fell asleep while writing this in a single hour… Ew…. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I was really disappointed that I only got four reviews last chapter, but that's okay. And I hope I get more this chapter Thank you Happy V-day!

**Next Chapter**(Now I have inspiration -_- doubt I'm gonna work on it, maybe If I get some reviews…) : Commands and requests.

In case I don't update in forever:

Hint 1: Two month time skip.

Hint 2: Ikuto thinks that it's crazy that Amu is still sick if ya know what I mean.

Thanks. Review and you'll get Red Vines :D!

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21** (2-14-11)


	33. Chapter 31: Commands and Requests

**A Time For Us.**

**A/N: **_Everything is falling and I don't know where to land__everyone knows who he Is, but they don't know who I am_.

Okay… Well, I really wasn't planning to update this today, but thankfully I got a bunch of ideas for this story again! I AM SO F**KING EXCITED~! And it is this video to thank: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=amxAt_OcZZY&feature=related. So yeah, if I ever leave for a long time again, just send me a P.M or an anom review telling me to go watch Shugo Chara AMV's… or to go listen to Katy Perry…. Works either way….

And back with this chapter is my song-thingy :D!

I am also thinking of Re-writing "So We Meet Again" along with this, there are a lot of plot hole in this and in that, so vote on a poll on my page about that :U.

Thanks and enjoy the chapter ;D

**Listening to:** Harry – StarKid company/ 'Ginny' (*cough* best soundtrack ever http:/teamstarkid . bandcamp . com/album/a-very-potter-musical *cough*)

**Chapter 31: ****Commands and requests.**

**Amu's POV**

I yawned as her hand hit the alarm clock.

Two months had passed since the eventful meeting between Aruto-san and I, and much had happened in the gap of time.

The tour, for one, had been pushed back three months, and that was two months ago. Utau was still mad about that, while I couldn't be possibly more relieved.

Tadase had finally confessed about his relationship with Lulu, but that wasn't the only thing he came out with. He had told all of us that he was going to America in about four months for his scholarship. That was also two months ago. While this had upset us all, I had to be happy for Tadase, who was following his dreams of becoming a teacher- which he had found out just before his chara had left him.

The bug that I had caught had gone away last month, but with it gone I had received a craving for odd food. Pickles dipped in peanut butter, chicken with chocolate sauce on it, odd stuff. And I really had no clue why. I had gained at least 10 pounds in the last month, which seemed to worry my parents, or at least my mother, who had seemed to think that I was upset that the tour had been put on hold, but I don't have a clue what is going on in that woman's head.

Ikuto and I had went on a few dates also, and they were all pretty nice, well besides this one guy who had come up to me and asked me if I was really going on tor with Utau, interrupting what Ikuto was saying.

And last, Ikuto had gotten his own flat-like apartment, which had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living-room, and a bathroom, which his parents had insisted that he get, despite him wanting to get something a little less expensive.

Anyways, that was pretty much it for the past two months, the rest of the days had been nice and peaceful.

I stretched as I rubbed my eyes to rid myself of any sleep, I didn't even bother to change out of my pajama's before going downstairs into the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast.

"Morning, Amu-chan!" My mother said, as I sat down next to Ami, who was drinking a glass of orange juice half-asleep, while my dad sat across from us, reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mama." I said, grabbing a bottle of milk from the table.

"So," My dad said, folding the newspaper. "What are you two doing today?"

Ami jumped up enthusiastically. "Me and Chiharu-chan were going to go meet Hikaru-kun today, then Akira-chan's mom was going to take u to the beach, but Akira-chan's sister and brother are also joining us. I told mama, she said as long as Akira-chan's mom was their, I could go!" Ami said, a large smile gracing her features.

"…As long as Hikaru-kun is the only boy around…" My dad said, giving her his permission to go. "What about you, Amu-chan?"

I looked up at my father.

"I am going with Utau to Ikuto's house-" I said, not realizing that my dad had no clue who Ikuto was.

"Ikuto? A boy?" My dad said, his eye twitching.

"Yes, but he is Utau's brother, and we are just getting him before we meet up with everyone else." I half-lied. We were going to Ikuto's, but Utau did have something to do, but Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Ikuto, and myself, were all going to meet and go get dinner together around 7:00, but other than that, the whole day was her's and Ikuto's.

"Oh… I see. Well what time are you coming home?" My dad said, digging into the plate of pankcakes that my mom had just placed in front of him.

"Maybe around 8 or 9, we're all going out to dinner." I said, doing the same with my pancakes.

"Oh… Can we meet this Ikuto-kun?" my father asked playing around with a piece of pancake.

I blinked and looked down. "Err… Why?"

"Well, he would be the only friend of your that we haen't met, and I would lioke to meet all of your friends."

"Oh, um, okay. I'll bring him here later tonight." I said rather nervously, taking a bite of pancake.

After eating breackfast, I had gone back into my room, but I went into my athroom, to take a shower.

After a brief shower, I pulled on a bra, a white shirt, underwear and denim pants.

As I pulled my wet hair into a pony-tail I walked into my room and checked the time. It was 11:27, and Utau was coming to pick me up at 11:30… _Damn_.

Running downstairs, I went to my door, and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, and pulled them on.

I just finished tying the left one when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, I came face to face with a annoyed looking Utau, who was wearing her hair in its usual pony-tails.

"Hey, Utau." I said, letting her walk in.

"So annoying… Why must Ikuto live where traffic is incredibally thick." She nearly growled.

"Mom, dad," I said, leaving Utau in the hallway."Utau's here, we're leaving now."

"Oh, well have fun, Amu-chan! Hi, Utau-chan." My mother said, holding a pen and her notebook.

"Thanks, bye mom. See you latter. Come on, Utau." I said, pulling the now steaming girl out of my house.

"I took the train, so we'll be walking. It'll only take us about ten minutes to walk there. But I have to go right away, I have a meeting with Sanjo-san, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but you are coming back right?" I said, walking next to her as we descended down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, then we're going to meet up with everyone else. Why." Utau said, reaching into her purse for a piece of gum.

"Well, I talked about Ikuto today at breakfast today…" I saw the raised eyebrow that Utau had "No, he didn't find out that I was dating him, yet anyways. And he want's to meet Ikuto tonight. I was thinking that you could come with us?"

"Er, why not. Kuukai will come too."

"Shouldn't you get him to answer that himself?"

"No. He'll be okay with it. And he likes your parents."

The rest of the walk was silent as Utau and I came across a large apartment building.

Walking into the building, we made our walk to the elevator and clicked the button that would take us to the 4th floor.

I went to the third door, and knocked.

Ikuto had come to open the door after a minute.

"Hey Ikuto." I said, walking into his apartment.

"Morning he said, pushing Utau into the room.

"I gotta go, Ikuto, don't push me in." Utau said, pulling her hand away.

"Oh whatever, bye then." He said, watching Utau leave.

"Did you just wake up?" I said, looking at his appearance. His hair was up in the air some, and he was wearing a jajama shirt and his boxers.

"Yeah," he yawned, pulling me in from behind, hugging me backwards.

"How are you." He said, placing kisses down my neck.

"F-fine." I shivered.

"Are you sure? You haven't been sick lately have you? I haven't seen you in three days." He said, taking a pause from kissing my neck, to drag me to the couch.

"Well, I've been okay, I guess. I am feeling a little queasy right now though." I said, blushing as he resumed kissing my neck, his hands started to roam up my back, but stopped as I talked about feeling queasy.

"That's odd… It's only happening in the morning, isn't it?" Ikuto said, pulling me towards him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think you should go to the doctors." I felt the blood leave my face. I _hated_ doctors.

"W-why?" I said, pulling away from him.

"You've been sick on and off for a while now, it's better being safe than sorry." He said, worry taking over his face.

"Don't frown, it'll give you worry-lines." I said, reaching to touch Ikuto's face, and distract him.

"Amu. You're not getting out of it. I'm taking you to the doctors."

"But-"

"I know you hate doctors, but I'm taking you to the doctors, no buts."

I growled. "No."

"Stop acting like a child. It was a command, not a request. It's so you get better." Ikuto said, running a hand though my hair.

"Damn it… fine." I said, giving up.

"We'll go tomorrow; we have too much o do today."

I nodded.

"Good, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

**Listening to:** Duet with myself by Charlie McDonnell.

**A/N:** Hola~ I hope this made ya'll happy, even though it sucks XD

It is around 1,600 words long, so I hope it was long enough XD five pages is good right?

AGAIN, VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! PLEASE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

Thank you.

Please review!

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21** (2-22-11)


	34. Authors Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

Okay… I know that this is not what anyone expecting, not even myself. But…

This story that you're reading right now? Yeah, it's now on indefinite hiatus. I keep on trying to get myself liking anime and manga again… but it is getting very uninteresting to me. I will keep reading it of course, but anime and manga fanfiction is getting just plain boring to me write now. I have moved onto Harry Potter and writing my own books. I just… need a break from anime and manga. It is making my mind explode. Like really.

And If this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am very much interested in KH still, my stories bore the hell out of me though.

10 minutes ago I was just trying to find more about Hitler and I could literally hear my brain collapsing. I'm serious.

But when I say that I am done writing anime and manga fanfiction for a while, that means that I am going to be writing Harry Potter fanfiction on my other account, Optimistic Dreamer. It'll just help me clear my head. It really will. I won't have to worry about having god knows how many fanfiction that I have to work on.

I know I am only thinking of myself. But that's just thing. I hardly ever think of myself. I only think of you guys, never myself. I guess that is the problem of being a pushover.

Hell, I will probably go back to this tomorrow, and say: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING? PUTTING ALL OF MY FANFICTION ON HAITUS!" I will probably blame the 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' because I am currently listening to 'Maps' by them – which is probably my favorite song currently, mind you – and I will delete this authors note as fast as I can, but I doubt that will happen honestly.

I feel like everyone is going to be upset, but at least I am not leaving without saying anything, just dropping off the face of the fanfiction earth like most writers, right?

That counts.

And also, I am in the need for a big style change. So my style is going to be different (Hopefully) from now on.

I might see you in a week, tomorrow, a month, three months, a year, six months? I have no clue honestly.

But God speed.

**Thank you.**

**Usuilove21. (2/24/11)**


End file.
